La sagesse du Lion
by speedyamel
Summary: La guerre est terminée, les chevaliers revenus d'entre les morts profitent tous de leurs nouvelles vies. Tous ? Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi le chevalier du Lion semble-t-il si surprit ? Là où tout semble perdu il reste toujours de l'espoir ! (Rating M pour le langage parfois cru)
1. Chapitre 1 - Le début d'une intrigue

Bonjour tout le monde! Mon dieu première fanfiction et le stress est absolument pas là non, non vraiment x))

Bon pas vraiment la première j'avais déjà publié sur skyblog (mon dieu ça date!).

Alors pour commencer l'habituel:

\- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et son l'œuvre du grand maître Masami Kurumada.

\- Je ne tiens pas compte des Spin off du genre lost Canvas et les deux séries épisode g.

\- Merci de ne pas voler mon œuvre en plagiant.

Ensuite je tiens à mettre les choses au claire, dans toutes les fanfictions que je suis amenée à écrire je vous demanderai de bien tenir en compte que je m'inspire des mes idées folles mais également des œuvres que je lis. Vous trouverez dans mes favoris une foultitude de fanfictions en tout genre que je vous invite grandement à aller lire. Toutes ne vous plairont pas mais elles valent chacune le coup d'œil.

De plus comme je viens de le dire je suis très friande de lecture de fanfiction. Si vous voulez faire la pub d'une de vos fiction n'hésitez pas dans les commentaires.

Je tiens également à préciser que la taille des chapitre va être complètement aléatoire, je ne me formalise pas dessus. Mon but est de créer un suspense donc c'est normal que les chapitres soient inégals.

Sur ce je vous embête pas plus longtemps avec mon charabia et bonne lecture.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Le début d'une intrigue**_

Voilà déjà deux ans que tous étaient revenus : Spectres, Asgardiens, Marinas et bien sûr nos Saints. Au prix de longues palabres entre les dieux, d'un quasi effondrement cosmique de l'univers causé par la disparition soudaine d'Hadès, Zeus avait fini par intervenir et trancher. La paix règnera entre les quatre sanctuaires, tel était l'ordre donné par le DIeu des Dieux. Hadès soigné de justesse par Apollon, fut contraint d'obéir tout comme son frère Poséidon qui fut libéré de ces seaux afin de mettre les choses au clair.

Les premiers échanges relationnels avaient été plutôt tendus mais au final, chacun trouva sa place et des relations amicales, voir plus ci affinité, furent créées tout doucement entre les différents serviteurs divins.

Pourtant aujourd'hui ce n'est pas de ces relations dont je veux vous parler mais d'une qui semblerait normale aux vu des protagonistes.

Si bien des rapports et des comportements avaient changé certains ne peuvent tout simplement pas être différents pour une raison aussi misérable que la paix. Aussi, si les traitres de la bataille du sanctuaire furent rapidement pardonnés il en restait un qui sortait du lot : Deathmask. Bien que pardonné, ses manières et ses actions faisait de lui aujourd'hui encore un paria parmi ses frères, à l'exception d'Aphrodite et de Shura qui continuaient leurs relations fraternelles envers lui.

C'est justement pour les rejoindre, en ce jour radieux, que le cancer gravissait les marches séparant son temple de celui du Lion. Nous étions jeudi et comme tous les jeudis, les trois lascars se retrouvaient autour d'une bière, d'un café ou d'une bonne bouteille d'Ozo. Aussi Aiolia ne prit même pas la peine de sortir de la partie privée de son temple pour savoir ce que voulait le cancer quand il sentit son cosmos se glisser à travers les colonnades de la maison du Lion. Il aurait du être à l'entraînement ce jour avec son frère mais ce dernier s'était retrouvé excusé pour raison de kidnapping gémellaire. Aiolia avait encore du mal à concilier l'image de l'usurpateur assassin de son grand frère avec celui de petit ami officiel du Sagittaire. Un soupire lui échappa en pensant à ce fait. Il faisait des efforts pour accepter Saga mais le jeune Lion bloquait encore sur son passé, comment effacer treize ans de sa vie en seulement deux ans… impossible … à moins de lui taper assez fort sur la tête afin de le faire oublier. L'idée stupide lui arracha un sourire amusé tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur les colonnades sous sa protection. Il se dit brièvement que paresser comme un chat dans le canapé n'était surement pas une bonne résolution mais la chaleur bien trop forte aujourd'hui même pour le natif qu'il était lui avait sapé toute volonté combative. Et puis une petite sieste de temps en temps ne pouvait pas nuire à la santé selon lui. C'est sur ces pensés peine de sagesse qu'il se laissa tomber dans un sommeil léger mais reposant.

Ce n'est que quand il sentit le cosmos chaotique du cancer traversant son temple une demi-heure plus tard qu'il se réveilla. Il avait l'habitude de sentir ce cosmos teinté de l'aura sombre du Yomotsumo mais il devait avouer qu'il ne l'avait jamais sentit aussi … perturbé. Surtout que visiblement le cancer tentait de se faire discret, au point que seul l'entraînement du maître de la cinquième maison lui permis de détecter ce cosmo si faible. Une pointe de curiosité lui donna assez d'énergie pour s'extraire rapidement de son canapé et se précipité à l'entré de son temple ou le cosmos de Deathmask c'était immobilisé. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il resta un temps déconcerté par le visage livide de ce dernier. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme, assez ironique vu les capacités du chevalier. Aiolia, cosmo dissimulé, l'observa assez surpris du comportement de son homologue. Doucement ce dernier se remit en marche et descendit lentement vers son temple qu'il avait observé d'un regard vide depuis le temple du Lion. S'il avait détecté Aiolia, il ne l'avait pas fait remarquer ce qui aurait été étrange connaissant le caractère de ladite personne.

xxxxxxxxxx

Silencieusement le Lion regarda la descente du crabe… drôle de situation

Les jours s'enchainèrent assez rapidement dans la routine habituelle du sanctuaire. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, jonglant entre entraînement, formation et autres activités personnelles. Aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle hormis pour deux frères. Alors que les entraînements étaient achevés depuis longtemps, ces deux là prenaient un malin plaisir à s'affronter depuis maintenant quatre heures, rattrapant le temps perdu pendant tant d'années. C'était un plaisir pour eux de reprendre leurs petits entraînements comme au temps où Aioros formait Aiolia à la maîtrise du cosmos. Ce dernier avait un grand sourire, ravi de trouver dans la présence de son frère ces moments qui lui avait tant manqués. Après une nouvelle heure de bataille le cadet annonça sa défaite mettant fin au conflit ludique. C'est d'une humeur bon enfant que les deux saints retournèrent à leur temple. Aiolia partit rapidement prendre une douche afin de délier ses muscles raidis par les heures de lutte fraternelle. C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il pénétra sous l'eau froide et qu'il y resta une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de vraiment commencer à se laver.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille, il sentit un cosmos pénétrant son temple. Cette faible élévation était une demande silencieuse pour autoriser la traversée. Levant le nez vers la porte, Aiolia ne pu réprimer un froncement de sourcil intrigué. Il avait reconnu le cosmos de Deathmask toujours aussi chaotique. Aiolia n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre ce cosmos. Deathmask n'était pas du genre à laisser transparaître ses sentiments dans son cosmos hormis la colère, la haine et la moquerie, mais là c'était plus une sorte de dégoût et de résignation que sentait le Lion. Si au début il avait assimilé ça à de la souffrance dû à leur retour à la vie pensant que le Cancer ne voulait plus forcément s'accrocher à celle ci ; maintenant il en doutait. Le cosmos du Cancer était trop vacillant pour que ce soit pour cela. Il fit élever son cosmos très légèrement pour donner son assentiment et partit se changer; méditant sur ce changement si étrange. Peut-être poserait-il la question au crabe lors de sa redescente le soir…

* * *

Bon bah voilà c'est fini le premier chapitre pauses les bases doucement. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous viendrez lire la suite =D  
N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait toujours plaisir (constructive s'il vous plais).  
Oh et un grand merci à ma petite sœur de cœur qui à bien accepté d'être la correctrice de cette fiction (non parce que sinon ça aurait pas été possible …. je ne compte pas le nombre de fautes que je fais par phrases ça fait trop peur -').

D'ailleurs j'ai réussi à lui arracher quelques mot donc à vous les studios ma chère!

Mot de la Beta : Bonjour ! Je dois avouer que ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir cette histoire enfin publiée ! J'ai vraiment aimé la lire (et la corriger, haha !) La façon dont est présenté Aiolia et Deathmask dans cette histoire m'a vraiment plû, et l'histoire en vaut vraiment le coup d'oeil ! J'espère que vous aimerez et profiterez de cette fiction autant que moi ! Et laissez des reviews, ça fait plaisir à l'auteure qui les mérite bien :3


	2. Chapter 2 - Rencontre détonnante

Bonjour! Bonsoir! Bonne Nuit (pour les noctambule faut aussi penser à eux ! )

Me voici de retour! (le premier qui me sort la réplique de Pokémon je vais lui en vouloir -)  
Déjà merci de revenir pour lire le second chapitre, en espérant que le premier vous ai plus pour les nouveaux lecteurs.  
Ensuite quelques petites précisions vis à vis de cette fiction

\- Elle est terminé en 14 chapitres plus ou moins long (genre celui là va sortir en duo avec le 3 pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils sont beaucoup trop cours tous le deux)  
\- Je sortirai un chapitre tous les dimanches (et du coup deux aujourd'hui) ce qui fait que dans 10 semaines vous verrez la fin de cette histoire

\- Je suis ouverte à tous les dialogue en review.

Sur ce bonne lecture à RDV à la fin!

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Rencontre détonante**_

Aiolia s'était posé tranquillement dans son canapé avec un livre entre les mains. Bien que ce ne soit pas son passe-temps favori, le Lion ne rechignait jamais sur un moment de calme et de lecture, surtout après une journée d'entrainement. Il ne put néanmoins retenir un sursaut quand le cosmos de son voisin s'éleva pour annoncer son passage et son désir de retourner au quatrième temple. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le cosmos du Cancer était beaucoup trop instable. Cette fois le Lion ne réfléchit et posa rapidement son livre sans même prendre le temps de marquer sa page. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte de séparation de la partie habitable de son temple à la partie publique. Bon sang mais que s'était-il passé dans les étage supérieur pour que le cancer ait un cosmos aussi chaotique ? La porte claqua presque derrière lui dans son élan à vouloir intercepter le Cancer.

\- Deathmask!

Le corps du chevalier se figea avant que la tête de ce dernier se tourne légèrement vers l'arrière pour observer l'avancée déterminée du propriétaire des lieux. Ce dernier fut choqué de la vision qui lui fut offert. Il n'avait pas revu le cancer depuis deux à trois semaines mais le tableau était affligeant: il avait maigri, énormément au point qu'Aiolia s'inquiéta sérieusement pour sa santé.

\- Que veux-tu Aiolia?

\- Te parler… Je te paie un verre? Ce n'est pas franchement le bon endroit pour ce que j'ai à dire.

Le corps du chevalier tressaillit et il se retourna vivement pour dévisager son homologue doré.

\- C'est une blague?!

\- Nullement Deathmask. Ça fait un moment que j'ai l'intention de te parler mais j'avoue ne pas avoir prit le temps pour le faire.

Le cancer sembla troublé par ce revirement de situation. Le lion et le cancer n'était pas amis loin de là, tout juste collègues même; alors que le lion engage volontairement une discussion était assez déconcertant. Ce dernier attendit patiemment que le saint réagisse et donne sa réponse qui fut un simple hochement de tête. D'un geste de la main Aiolia invita son collègue à le suivre jusqu'à la partie privé du temple, le conduisant dans son salon et il l'invita à prendre place.

\- Je t'en pris fais comme chez toi. Tu prendras quoi ? Bière, Ozo, café,…?

\- Un café.

Le cancer s'assit sur le canapé, sa posture étant tendue et laissait entrevoir une méfiance inhabituelle chez une personne comme lui. Le Lion laissa quelques minutes le saint le temps de faire le café puis ramena deux grandes tasses, du sucre et des biscuits sur un plateau.

\- C'est des biscuits aux amandes, une expérimentation de mon frère. Ils sont bons mais je dois avouer avoir du mal à les manger tellement ils sont riches. Sert toi autant que tu veux.

Nouveau froncement de sourcil du cancer. Il ne comprenait clairement pas la démarche d'Aiolia.

\- Arrête ce massacre tu veux ! Sérieusement Aiolia c'est quoi ce revirement ? On se parle à peine et là tu m'invites à prendre un goûter en mode gamin ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?!

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça Deathmask. Si tu trouve mon comportement étrange alors que devrais-je dire de ton cosmos ? Plus le temps passe et plus il est chaotique, ça en devient alarmant. Je ne sais pas si je suis le premier qui te fais la remarque mais ton cosmos a changé au point d'en devenir inquiétant.

\- Non mais de quoi j'me mêle ! Je t'ai rien demandé !

\- En effet c'est moi qui te demande ce qui se passe.

\- Il se passe rien ! Mêle toi de tes fesses chat de gouttière !

Il se leva énervé, prêt à partir d'un pas rageur. Néanmoins l'explosion de cosmos d'Aiolia le plaqua presque au sol. Le lion avait déclenché son cosmos de façon à écraser Deathmask de sa puissance. En temps normal ce genre de procédé ne marcherai pas sur un Or mais Aiolia avait bien compris que le trouble du cancer représentait une faiblesse notable. Et il eut raison car le cancer ne put se délivrer de l'emprise du lion malgré sa détermination à partir.

\- Deathmask laisse moi finir !

Le susnommé le regarda avec véhémence tout en continuant de se débattre contre ce lourd cosmos. Après un soupire Aiolia reprit la parole :

\- Je ne cherche pas à te faire parler ; comme tu l'as justement fait remarquer nous ne sommes pas proches, mais même ainsi je ne peux laisser un de mes collègues dans un état aussi lamentable que le tiens sans au moins lui proposer de l'aide; quand bien même fusse-t-il un parfait enfoiré. Aussi écoute moi bien Deathmask, je ne te forcerai pas à parler et encore moins à m'expliquer néanmoins sache que la porte de mon temple t'es ouverte, qu'importe l'heure, le jour ou le moment… tu peux venir me trouver quand tu veux, même pour boire un simple verre d'Ozo.

Le cancer se figea, déconcerté par la tirade de son homologue. Ces yeux étaient écarquillés de surprise au point qu'il ne remarqua même pas le retrait du cosmos du Lion. Il dévisagea de longues minutes Aiolia avant d'enfin revenir à lui et de partir du temple d'un pas chancelant, séquelle de son trouble et de "l'attaque" du Lion. Ce dernier le laissa faire tout en suivant sa progression jusqu'au quatrième temple.

* * *

Hey nous voilà à la fin de se second chapitre où nous avons la première confrontation entre le Cancer et le Lion, rencontre plutôt tendu il faut se l'avouer mais que nous réserve la suite?

Bêta : Bonjour ! Voilà la fin de ce deuxième chapitre que j'apprécie tout particulièrement du aux scènes entre Aiolia et Deathmask :3 l'histoire avance et j'espère que vous continuerez à l'apprécier ! Laissez une review pour l'auteure, elle le mérite !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Pluie annonciatrice

Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'adore les chapitre jumeaux!

Non plus sérieusement je vous ai dis que les chapitres ne tenaient pas compte de la longueur mais du développement même de l'histoire, néanmoins ça ne veut pas dire que je vais vous poster des chapitres trop courts seul. Si je constate qu'un chapitre est un peu léger j'en posterai deux

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - Pluie annonciatrice**

Deux semaines passèrent après cette entrevue où le cancer prenait un soin particulier à éviter le Lion. Les rares fois où ils se croisèrent le Cancer déploya un cosmo agressif et meurtrier qui fit plus d'une fois frémir Aiolia bien qu'il n'en montra rien, ne laissant qu'apercevoir son exaspération face à une telle puérilité.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et un puissant orage grondait dans tout le sanctuaire. Mais loin d'être effrayés les deux frères profitaient du spectacle raisonnant avec leurs cosmos. Le Lion avait tout d'abord invité son frère au souper mais surpris par la déferlante d'eau ce dernier patientait tranquillement, profitant de son cadet, le temps que la tempête ne se passe. La soirée se déroulait entre souvenir et rattrapage de temps perdu. Depuis trop longtemps le Lion vivait avec le manque de son frère. Maintenant qu'il était de retour chacun des deux passait le plus de temps possible ensembles essayant de combler le vide des treize années de deuils.

Un souvenir les fit rire au même moment qu'Aiolia sentit une intrusion dans son temple. Calmant tout de suite sa fougue il tendit son cosmos vers celui de l'intrus afin de déterminer de qui il s'agissait. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de sentir celui faible du cancer. Ce dernier s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas passer par le temple du Lion pendant qu'il y était présent depuis leur interaction plutôt houleuse. Intrigué par la réaction du plus jeune Aioros tendit à son tour son cosmos vers l'extérieur, un froncement de sourcil perplexe naquit rapidement sur son front.

\- Il faudra que tu m'expliques ce qui c'est passé entre vous deux un jour 'Lia

\- Hum… Tu ne trouves pas son cosmos étrange?

Le sagittaire haussa les épaules, il ne connaissait pas assez Deathmask pour remarquer ce genre de changement bien qu'il pouvait très bien ressentir une grande détresse dedans.

\- Hormis la détresse pas vraiment

\- Justement … c'est pas normal…

Ils attendirent quelques secondes en silence que le chevalier traverse le temple mais après une minutes d'attente Aiolia finit par se lever: le cosmos du cancer était immobile, attendant sûrement que le propriétaire des lieux se montre. Accompagné de son aîné, Aiolia sortit et suivit la trace cosmique de Deathmask; ce qu'il découvrit le prit au dépourvu. Son visiteur tardif était étendu sur le sol de son temple, inconscient et trempé jusqu'à l'os.

\- Deathmask!

Il fut rapidement auprès du chevalier, l'allongeant rapidement. Il chercha la présence d'une quelconque blessure mais n'en trouva pas. Voulant secouer son voisin, il fut surpris par l'extrême froideur de son corps; depuis combien de temps était-il sous la pluie pour finir dans cet état? Malgré les appels et les sollicitations physiques le cancer ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de son état d'inconscience. Une serviette atterrit devant les yeux d'Aiolia, le surprenant.

\- Éponge le où il va finir par attraper la mort.

\- Merci frangin

Aiolia entreprit de frotter énergiquement le cancer espérant qu'un tel traitement finirait par le réveiller. Mais malgré tout ces efforts pour le stimuler le chevalier garda les yeux clos. Un pli inquiet apparu sur le front des deux frères, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre Deathmask dans un tel état? Si Aiolia était déjà inquiet pour son collègue, la situation ne le rassura pas du tout, le cancer avait encore maigri et son cosmos n'était plus qu'un mince filet de désespoir absolu. Le lion prit le chevalier dans ces bras et le porta dans son temple. Aidé de son frère ils lui firent prendre un bain chaud afin de le sortir de cette torpeur glaciale puis le mirent dans le lit d'Aiolia. Le cancer avait de la fièvre. Aioros se proposa d'aller chercher Mu ou Shaka mais le propriétaire des lieux refusa immédiatement. Connaissant Deathmask, il n'apprécierait pas de savoir qu'il c'était affiché en état de faiblesse devant une autre personne que les deux frères. Déjà que savoir qu'il s'était affiché devant eux dans cet état n'allait pas peser en leur faveur… Aiolia invita son frère à rentrer, la pluie étant calmée. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être deux pour veiller sur le malade. Bien que sceptique, le sagittaire fini par prendre congé de son frère espérant ne pas regretter son geste.

Après une longue nuit de veille à s'efforcer de faire tomber la fièvre du cancer, le jeune lion fini par céder au sommeil. Quand il rouvrit les yeux le lit face à lui était vide. Lâchant un soupire résigné Aiolia se leva et partit prendre une douche. Cette nuit de veille à dormir sur la chaise l'avait moulut. Il n'irait sûrement pas à l'entrainement aujourd'hui.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre? Bien? Pas bien? Nullissime? Rembourser?  
Ouais ouais je sais pas toi petite soeur mais je pense que Death est bien mal au point

Bêta : Carrément tu veux dire, ce pauvre bébé xD Tu es sadique avec lui mais c'est de famille !

Je crois que tu dois être la seule fille à l'appeler Bébé mais bon x)). Oui pour ce qui est du sadisme je le suis mais c'est pas avec mes propre OC contrairement à certaine =P

Bêta : Je les appelle tous "bébé" de toute façon xD Moui bon mes ocs souffrent pas mal mais c'est de famille le sadisme alors bon xD

Moi j'aime bien être sadique =D. Bon après on va pas dire que c'est ma fiction la plus violente celle là quand même (je vous entends arriver, oui je suis en train d'écrire d'autres fics)

Bêta : Non je suis d'accord, c'est pas la plus violente c: Mais ça vous le verrez plus tard !

Yeap! Bon sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant dans la joie et la bonne humeur!


	4. Chapter 4 - Conciliabule et lamentation

Bonjour / Bonsoir / Bonne nuit!  
Bienvenu dans ce nouveau chapitre!

J'espère que les deux précédent vous ont plu et que celui là vous plaira tout autant.

De mon côté pas grand chose de nouveau hormis que je commence enfin une petite collection de figurine! Aussi je fête l'arrivé des trois juges des enfers au côté des précédentes figurine déjà présente!

Sur cette petite phrase IRL sans intérêt je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Conciliabule et lamentation**

Deux jours passèrent avant que le lion ne reçoive une mission du Pope. Une activité banale pour lui mais elle fut tout de même assez épouvante. Après presque un mois d'absence rentrer au sanctuaire s'avérait un véritable délice. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait en entrant dans son temple avant de tomber nez à nez avec le Chevalier du cancer. Ce dernier était assit sur une chaise placée dans un coin du salon. Il fixait un point imaginaire et son visage émacié ressortait encore plus avec les cernés proéminentes sous ces yeux. Un peu prit de court par cette vision fantomatique, le Lion ne sut comment réagir. Ce n'est que lorsque le cancer releva la tête et que ces pupilles rouges dont la flamme semblait éteinte croisèrent son regard que le Lion se secoua.

\- Deathmask… Que me vaut ta visite?

\- Je cherchais juste un endroit tranquille… comme t'étais pas là…

La voix du chevalier sanguinaire avait perdu toute sa violence. Il semblait affable, dans un état proche de la catatonie. Bon sang mais que s'était-il passé pendant son mois d'absence pour en arriver là ?

\- Tu fuis quelque chose pour chercher un endroit tranquille ? Pas que je te mette à la porte mais ton temple est quand même bien plus calme que le mien sachant que personne n'aime y rester trop longtemps.

\- Non, y'a les morts et leurs lamentations dans mon temple… c'est loin d'être silencieux crois moi… Mais je vais partir t'en fais pas.

Aiolia ressentit une pointe de l'agressivité du vrai Deathmask dans sa voix mais c'était loin d'être de l'assurance. Alors que le cancer se levait il lui fit signe de rester où il était.

\- C'est bon bouge pas de toute façon je dois aller faire mon rapport à Athéna. Fais comme chez toi.

Le Lion posa sa pandora à même le sol et se servit une bière fraiche trouvée dans le frigo. Il faudrait qu'il le remplisse d'ailleurs… Il en tendit une à Deathmask qui le dévisageait étrangement. Ce dernier regarda la boisson puis les yeux d'Aiolia, faisant quelques allers-retours avant de tendre sa main pour prendre la boisson.

\- Pourquoi tu me vires pas ?

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? J'ai aucune raison d'être agressif si on ne m'agresse pas.

Le chevalier ne répondit pas, fixant le sol de nouveau. Aiolia bu une gorgée de sa bière tout en observant son collègue. Son comportement était à la fois déconcertant et intriguant. S'il n'avait pas eu son devoir de chevalier à effectuer le Lion serait bien resté plus longtemps, malheureusement il ne pouvait déroger aux règles. Il savait que le chevalier ne serait plus là à son retour. Après une demi-heure de compte-rendu la confirmation de ces soupçons était présente devant ces yeux, la chaise était vide et le cosmos du cancer présent dans la dernière maison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Décidément l'orage le suivait partout ?! Il était partit sous un orage tonitruant et c'est à peine rentré que le ciel grecque c'était une fois de plus lézardé d'éclairs. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'avait pas profiter d'une bonne soirée avec son frère, soirée qui c'était fini avant le couché du soleil vu l'état de fatigue du gardien de cinquième temple. Pourtant ce n'est pas les grondements incessants de l'orage qui le réveillèrent mais des coups donnés à la porte de son temple. Grognant contre le fou qui osait le réveiller à deux heures du matin, il s'extirpa difficilement des draps. C'est vêtu seulement d'un vieux bas de jogging qu'il vint ouvrir presque violement la porte d'entrée. À moitié réveillé il ne fit même pas attention à qui se trouvait devant lui. Alors qu'il passait une main sur le visage pour se réveiller sa voix claqua sèchement, preuve de son irritation non dissimulée, tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas le réveiller si on ne voulait pas subir sa mauvaise humeur

\- Quoi!? Vous avez vu l'heure!?

L'absence de réponse l'agaça assez pour qu'il prête attention à qui se trouvait devant lui et autant dire qu'il tomba des nues.

\- Death ? Mais qu'est ce que …

Le chevalier avait le même regard vide que plus tôt dans la journée à la différence près que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes… de larmes … bon sang le sanguinaire Deathmask était en train de pleurer sur le pas de sa porte… Autant il en aurait rit il y a quelques mois autant maintenant c'était plutôt de l'affolement qui le saisit. Maintenant aussi réveillé que s'il avait prit un bon bain glacé dans les lacs de Sibérie il s'empressa de retrouver ses moyens. Ce n'était pas le moment de rester hagard sur le pas de sa porte, surtout que Deathmask était déjà en train d'actionner un mouvement de départ suite au ton peu accueillant de son voisin. D'un geste vif le lion attrapa le bras de son invité surprise.

\- Hep reste là toi. Hors de question que tu partes d'ici dans ton état. Entre et désolé pour l'accueil je suis jamais agréable au réveil.

Comme enfermé dans son mutisme le chevalier ne répondit pas se contentant de se laisser traîner jusqu'au salon. Aiolia le força à s'assoir sur le canapé. Il lui apporta un verre d'eau et une serviette, le cancer était dégoulinant d'eau preuve de la violence de l'orage. Devant le manque de réaction de Death face aux objets tendus le Lion arqua un sourcil intrigué. Il passa la serviette autour des épaules de l'homme et lui plaça le verre dans les mains.

\- Bois je reviens.

D'un pas rapide il alla chercher une serviette plus grande dans la salle de bain. S'il ne séchait pas un minimum Deathmask il allait non seulement se retrouver avec un chevalier amorphe mais également avec un malade sur les bras. En revenant avec sa trouvaille il vit que le verre était vide entre les mains du cancer. Bon apparemment malgré son état catatonique il réagissait au moins aux ordres. Il retira la première serviette complètement trempé pour la remplacer par la plus épaisse qu'il avait dans les mains, puis il entreprit de sécher énergiquement son invité cherchant à la faire réagir par la même occasion au traitement rude, ce qui ne sembla marcher qu'à moitié.

Il s'accroupit face à lui et l'observa un instant, le visage ruisselant de larme, la maigreur flagrante de ces traits ainsi que sa grande pâleur alarmèrent grandement le jeune homme. Il posa une main sur le genoux du cancer et prit d'une voix calme:

\- Death qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- …

\- Death

\- Je m'appelle Angelo… y'a juste Aphrodite qui le sait…

Un peu surpris par la tournure de la conversation le lion ne répondit pas, observant le regard de bête traquée que lui lança le cancer. Une odeur d'alcool vint titiller l'odorat du Lion.

\- Tu m'avais dis que je pouvais venir… quand je voulais…

\- Ouaip, et je réaffirme ce que j'ai dis. Fais pas attention au ton que j'ai employé tout à l'heure ça aurait été mon frère que je lui aurais parlé de la même façon.

Deathmask se tue de nouveau. Ces mains tremblaient sur le verre qu'il tenait encore. Il semblait complètement perdu et désespéré mais néanmoins le Lion ne pensait pas qu'il parlerait, il était encore trop méfiant et peu sûr de lui pour se confier. Aussi se releva-t-il sous le regard d'Angelo.

\- Je vais te préparer la chambre d'ami. C'est hors de question que je te laisse rentrer chez toi dans ton état. Une bonne nuit de sommeil dans le calme ne te fera pas de mal je pense.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit alors qu'il partait préparer la chambre. Normalement cette chambre était destiné aux apprentis mais n'en ayant pas il se contentait de l'utiliser pour loger ceux qui n'était pas en état de traverser les temples lors de fêtes trop arrosé. Depuis leur résurrection les ors se rassemblaient plus souvent et profitaient pleinement de la vie comme une grande famille. Pourtant maintenant qu'il y pensait, jamais le Lion n'avait vu le cancer pointer son nez à aucune de ces fêtes. Certes il n'était pas des plus agréables mais cela étonnait tout de même. Un bâillement lui rappela sa propre fatigue pendant qu'il faisait le lit, bon sang même s'il avait dit à Death de passer quand il voulait il était loin d'imaginer que ce serait en plein milieu de la nuit un jour où il rentrait d'une harassante mission. Une fois fait il rejoignit son invité qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place malgré la disparition des larmes, il s'était calmé apparemment. Le Lion s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de lui en baillant de nouveau.

\- C'est fait. Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux.

\- Je vais pas t'encombrer… je vois même pas pourquoi je dors ici…

\- Car ça, je ne t'en laisse pas le choix. Tu vas rentrer faire quoi de toute façon dans ta maison ? Te morfondre sous le cris des lamentations de tes masques ? Franchement vu l'air déprimé que tu as là je pense que c'est la dernière chose dont tu as besoin. Sinon pourquoi serais tu venu cet aprèm dans mon temple ? Tu m'as dis que tu cherchais du calme… bah ma foi si tu le trouves ici te gène pas. Surtout qu'on va me foutre la paix pendant au moins la semaine comme je viens de rentrer alors la maison va être tranquille pendant ce temps. Autant que tu en profites non ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'aides?

\- Parce que la bataille du Sanctuaire m'a fait réaliser que nos plus grands travers étaient de ne pas nous connaître. On aurait appris un minimum à parler et à se faire confiance et on aurait pu aisément comprendre et arrêter Saga. Je veux pas d'une seconde bataile fratricide, on a assez donné tu ne crois pas ?

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit. Angelo comprenait très bien la situation. Mort par trois fois il ne pouvait que comprendre la lassitude du Lion face à ce manque de confiance. On était dans une nouvelle vie autant ne pas renouveler les conneries. Un nouveau bâillement échappa au Lion faisant hausser un sourcil au Cancer.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir plutôt que de lutter …

\- Venant de celui qui a de plus grande cerne que moi je trouve ça ironique.

Un sourire taquin apparu à la commissure des lèvres du jeune homme, entrainant un faible sourire moqueur chez le Cancer.

\- Néanmoins tu as raison, ma place, autant que la tienne d'ailleurs, se trouve dans un lit alors debout.

Joignant le geste à la parole il vint forcer Angelo à se lever et l'entraina vers la chambre tout juste faite. Il lui ouvrit la porte avant de s'étirer.

\- Bon je te souhaite une bonne nuit, y'a des habits à mon frère et à Milo dans l'armoire tu as qu'à te servir car franchement dormir mouillé… bof bof. La salle de bain et les toilettes sont dans la pièce d'à côté fais comme chez toi et à demain Angelo.

Le chevalier, qui s'était laissé faire, observa légèrement surpris le Lion puis lui fit un léger rictus de remerciement. Alors que le propriétaire des lieux se dirigeait d'un pas traînant vers la chambre après avoir entendu un "bonne nuit", il se mit à réfléchir au comportement d'Angelo. Le cancer était dans un état lamentable psychologiquement. Bien qu'il sache que le cancer exagère son côté exécrable pour avoir partagé quelques rares mission avec lui il n'en restait pas moins surpris par ce comportement totalement hors norme. Il avait l'impression de se trouver face à un enfant qu'on avait trop longtemps grondé et qui maintenant ne comprenait pas ce qui était bien et ce qui était mal. Mouais à réfléchir… mais pour l'instant son lit l'appelait et bon dieu (Pardon Athéna !) lui aussi l'appelait.

* * *

Auteur: Alors ce chapitre bien ou complètement à jeter à la poubelle de recyclage!?

C'est une tournure assez déstabilisante pour ceux qui ont l'habitude de voir un Deathmask plein de verve. Je me suis pas mal amusé à imaginer ce que ça donnerait si ce cancer portait un masque qu'il avait fini par oublier.

Bêta : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Alors pour ma part j'aime énormément ce chapitre, j'aime beaucoup voir le personnage de Deathmask sous d'autres angles que ceux habituels, sachant que ce chapitre nous fait poser plein de questions quand aux raisons du mal-être de Death !

Auteur: Ah ça c'est sûre que pour le voir sous d'autres angle, c'est pas tout les jour où tu le trouveras en train de pleure! Et pour ce qui est des questions bah ma fois j'aime bien les intrigues =P

Bêta: Je vois ça, je finis par te connaître à force ! Mais c'est ce qui fait le charme de tes écrits x3

Auteur: Soit pas aussi mignonne sinon tu vas casser l'ambiance du chapitre et je vais avoir envie de te croque *^*

Bêta ; Attention je ne suis pas comestible -w-

Auteur: perso je suis pas très sûre faut que je vérifie! Bon bah à dimanche prochain, laissez un commentaire et suivez moi si vous voulez des info utile du genre un nouveau chapitre est sortit ou encore oh elle a aimé une super fic je vais la lire aussi! (se barre avec sa Bêta en mode sac à patate sur l'épaule)

Bêta : (fait signe depuis l'épaule) Oubliez pas la review !


	5. Chapter 5 - Visites sur visites

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit tout le monde!

Comment allez vous!?

Moi ça va, suis en forme! Non en faite je suis complètement crevée xD. Mais bon ça m'empêchera pas de vous poster ce chapitre!

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture! Même si je me rappel absolument plus du sujet du chapitre x'D

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Visites sur visites**

Le lion était connu pour être un lève tard surtout aux retours de mission. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était fait charrié par ces amis. C'est donc en bon pacha qui se leva vers les alentours de treize heures le lendemain. L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, il se dirigea vers le séjour d'un pas traînant. Sur place il alla se servir un café qu'il trouva vachement bon,… étrange en général il le fait trop fort. Il regarda sa machine à café avec une mine interrogative, comme si elle pouvait lui fournir la réponse à ce miracle… jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il n'avait pas eu à faire la café. Soudain plus réveillé il chercha dans ces souvenirs comment ce café avait pu apparaître subitement. Son visage se crispa un peu sous la réflexion bien trop compliqué pour son cerveau encore sous la couette, lui. Une voix railleuse lui apporta rapidement sa réponse.

\- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi peu matinal petit frère, mon dieu mais que vais-je faire de toi ?

\- 'ros? Je me disais aussi le café avait pas pu se faire tout seul…

Un rire échappa au plus âgé qui invita son cadet à le rejoindre sur le canapé.

\- J'ai apporté des viennoiseries si tu veux. Par contre je ne savais pas que tu hébergeais quelqu'un cette nuit.

\- Héberger?

\- Ta chambre d'ami est fermée alors que tu la laisses toujours ouverte

\- Ma chambre d'ami … oh ! Attends tu veux dire qu'il est encore là?!

Son esprit un peu plus lucide grâce au café lui apporta enfin la part de raisonnement nécessaire pour comprendre que son frère aîné lui parlait d'Angelo. D'un bon, après avoir posé sa tasse, il se dirigea vers la dite chambre sous le regard surpris et interrogateur de son ainé. À pas feutrés il entrouvrit la porte parfaitement huilée pour découvrir un cancer dormant d'un sommeil profond. Connaissant les lubies matinales de son voisin il fut plus ou moins étonné de le voir s'abandonner ainsi mais vu son état la veille ça n'avait rien de bien surprenant. Doucement il ferma la porte et retourna se vautrer dans son fauteuil non loin de son frère.

\- 'lia… pourquoi ai-je l'impression que si je te demande qui dort ici, ça ne va pas me plaire ?

\- Sans doute car il s'agit de Deathmask.

Le visage du saint du sagittaire valait son pesant d'or. Il connaissait très bien les relations entre le chevalier du cancer et les autres Saints. Ce chevalier arrogant et exécrable avait le don de mettre tout le monde dans un état de colère et de dégoût magistral. Même lui qui était pourtant d'un calme et d'une tolérance sans nom avait du mal à savoir comment le gérer; alors apprendre que son jeune frère hébergeait son voisin lui donna de sérieux frissons d'anxiété.

\- Je crois que tu me dois quelques explication 'lia…

\- Sur?

\- La présence de ce chevalier qu'il y a encore quelques temps tu dénigrais et que tu ne pouvais supporter…entre autres.

Un soupire échappa au plus jeune. Par où commencer… lui-même ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait incité à changer d'approche vis-à-vis du cruel chevalier du quatrième temple. Il y a encore quelques mois, ce saint aurait pu mourir la bouche ouverte que ça seule réaction aurait été un véritable soulagement… et maintenant il l'hébergeait. Nouveau soupire.

\- À vrai dire je n'en sais trop rien moi même… Je n'ai jamais aimé Deathmask donc à vrai dire je comprends ta réaction et je m'étonne d'avoir agit ainsi…. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

Aioros observait son frère qui semblait assez fatigué se masser l'arrête du nez. Il venait juste de rentrer de mission, en théorie il ne l'aurait pas embêter avec ce genre de chose habituellement mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement.

\- Tu te souviens de la fois, juste avant mon départ, où on a retrouvé Deathmask inconscient dans mon temple?

\- Heu oui…

\- Ah vrai dire je ne pense pas que se soit une coïncidence. Ça faisait déjà quelque temps que je le sentais perturbé, son cosmos était instable et vacillant. Ça arrivait toujours à son retour des temples supérieurs. Bien qu'il le dissimule pas mal aux autres, avec moi c'est différent, je suis le temple juste au dessus du sien et inconsciemment il relâchait sa concentration en approchant de sa maison, me laissant ainsi voir son état sans le vouloir. Plus le temps passait et plus je constatais que son cosmos devenait de plus en plus chaotique. À force ça m'a mit la puce à l'oreille. J'ai fini par sortir lors d'un de ces passages pour l'observer en douce, et ce plusieurs fois et force est de constater qu'en plus de son cosmos sont corps aussi se dégradait. Il semblait de plus en plus affaibli. Un jour je l'ai choppé en route pour lui proposer de parler, conversation houleuse d'ailleurs. Il essayait de remettre ces barrières mais j'ai fini par lui proposer de passer quand il voulait s'il s'en sentait l'envie et le besoin. Ce qui l'a conduit à m'éviter radicalement.

\- Oui je me rappel, on s'était tous dis que vous aviez fini par vous prendre la tête vu le comportement de Deathmask.

\- C'était en quelque sorte vrai. La fois où on l'a trouvé inconscient je pense qu'il a cherché de l'aide en se sentant défaillir et que j'étais soit le plus proche soit celui qui lui avait montré un tantinet assez d'estime pour me confier sa santé. Le lendemain il n'était plus là donc je pense qu'il l'a fait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et à voulu fuir.

\- Un peu normal vu son caractère. Du coup tu n'as pas pu lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé je suppose.

\- Non il a continué comme si de rien n'était, du moins il a continué à m'éviter comme il le faisait avant. Après je suis parti en mission donc je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en parler avec lui.

\- Je vois… mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi il est chez toi 'lia.

\- J'y viens, j'y viens. Hier à mon retour de mission je suis rentré poser mon sac avant de monter au palais d'Athéna rendre mon rapport. C'est là que j'ai trouvé Death dans mon salon, il était calme… peut-être même trop. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était là il m'a simplement dit rechercher du calme. Je lui ai dis de rester s'il voulait pendant que je montais mais à mon retour il s'était barré. J'étais trop crevé pour lui courir après alors j'ai laissé couler espérant quand même le recroiser rapidement pour parler de sa présence ici plus en détail. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que je le reverrais au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'il était en train de pleurer devant ma porte.

\- Attends attends quoi ?! Deathmask ? Pleurer ? Tu te fout de moi Aiolia ?

\- Je te l'ai dis 'ros, ça fait un moment que je sens un énorme trouble dans son cosmos. J'ai été autant surpris sur le coup mais il avait franchement l'air d'un gamin paumé qui cherchait désespérément de l'aide.

\- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'il arrive dans un tel état chez toi?! Et pourquoi chez toi!?

\- J'en sais rien il n'était pas en état de parler hier. J'ai préféré le laisser tranquille, surtout qu'il avait vraiment besoin de dormir.

Une légère augmentation de cosmos à l'entré du temple du Lion fit sursauter les deux frères. Lâchant un soupire las Aiolia vint à la rencontre d'Aphrodite qui l'attendait visiblement mortellement sérieux.

\- Où est Deathmask!?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, pourquoi me demandes tu ça à moi alors que je viens de rentrer seulement hier ?

Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas? Car il avait des soupçons vis-à-vis d'Aphrodite et Shura. Deathmask vient vers lui plutôt que vers ces deux seuls amis, il y a de quoi être sur ses gardes tout de même.

\- Joue pas à ça avec moi Aiolia, j'ai fais tout le sanctuaire et son cosmos est nul par or je sais que tu t'étais brouillé avec lui juste avant de partir donc je pari que tu as voulu faire un truc c'est la seule solution que je trouve.

\- Et bien désolé Aphrodite mais non je n'ai rien voulu faire à Deathmask. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter vois tu, du genre faire un rapport et me reposer d'une mission d'un mois. Surtout que non je ne me suis pas embrouillé avec Deathmask, je lui ai juste proposé de passer si besoin dans le but de justement fraterniser et ne pas recommencer les bêtises de la bataille du sanctuaire.

\- Comme si j'allais te croire !

\- Un problème 'lia ? Aphrodite… bonjour qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Le visage énervé et tendu du poisson se tourna subitement vers Aioros, ce dernier affichait une mine tranquille bien qu'un brin soucieuse. Le jeune chevalier savait que son ainé ne cautionnerai jamais un combat fratricide entre son frère et Deathmask, aussi sa présence eu le don de le calmer rapidement. Visiblement le Lion n'avait pas mentit, au moins pour la première partie de l'histoire.

\- Non aucun, je m'apprêtais à partir.

Détournant les talons avec des gestes gracieux, il partit la tête haute vers les marches inférieures. Laissant les deux frères à leur conversation interrompue, frères qui rentrèrent sans tarder.

\- Que voulait-il ?

\- Savoir où était Deathmask et m'accuser de l'avoir attaquer. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre le fait qu'il considère que j'ai pu sortir d'un combat contre lui sans blessure tout en étant épuisé de ma mission.

\- Et il n'a pas voulu le voir ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas dis qu'il était ici

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Deathmask arrive en pleurs cette nuit chez moi qui ne suis pas son ami, il vient chercher le calme ici, il est toujours plus perturbé quand il redescend du dixième ou du douzième temple que quand il remonte… J'ai besoin de continuer l'énumération?

\- Tu te méfies d'Aphrodite ?

\- Non je me méfie des rapports entre Deathmask, Aphrodite et Shura. D'autant plus qu'il dort et vu les cernes qu'il a mieux vaut le laisser tranquille quelques temps.

\- Tu comptes vraiment l'aider alors…

\- S'il est venu ici hier soir c'est clairement pour ça alors oui je vais l'aider comme je lui ai déjà proposé il y a un mois.

Aioros ne répondit à cette affirmation pleine de détermination. Il savait son frère borné et profondément bon. Le rapport qui commençait à naître entre Aiolia et Deathmask ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour le cancer. Aussi ne chercha-t-il pas à s'interposer; bien au contraire.

\- Ça date de quand son changement cosmique?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'y prêtais pas attention au début.

\- Il faudrait que tu essayes de lui parler mais s'il se braque tout le temps ça va être compliqué.

\- Laisse tomber Aioros, je pense savoir comment l'aider.

\- Comment ?

\- Fait moi juste confiance s'il te plait.

Son frère dévisagea le Lion quelques instant avant de finalement acquiescer. Le gardien du cinquième temple passa une main gênée dans son cou et adressa un sourire d'excuse à son vis-à-vis.

\- Par contre si tu pouvais …

\- Vous laisser seuls et ne rien dire de tout ça ? Oui t'en fais pas je comprends bien que Deathmask n'apprécierai pas ma présence à son réveil.

\- Merci

L'aîné adressa un sourire franc à son frère avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front en un signe de tendresse habituelle. Il partit doucement laissant le Cancer aux bons soins de son jeune frère.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aiolia était resté végété tout l'après-midi après un bon repas. Il avait été tenté d'aller réveiller Deathmask mais préféra le laisser dormir tranquillement, le repas attendrait le soir. C'est ainsi qu'Aiolia se retrouva à entrer doucement dans sa chambre d'ami pour secouer doucement le chevalier tout en l'appelant calmement afin qu'il ne se sente pas agressé.

\- Angelo… Angelo … Aller, réveille toi.

\- Humm… 'Dite?

\- Non c'est Aiolia. Tu as débarqué dans mon temple cette nuit tu te souviens?

Les sourcils du gardien du quatrième temple se froncèrent et il se redressa rapidement dans le lit, observant ce qui l'entourait, cherchant à se souvenir de la veille. Son regard finit par se porter sur Aiolia, le dévisageant. Ce dernier lui offrait un visage interrogateur. Un soupire échappa au Cancer tandis qu'il passait une main sur son visage qui, bien qu'ayant un peu moins de cernes n'en restait pas moins très épuisé. Il semblait vulnérable, cette façon de faire… Aiolia ne l'avait jamais vu de la part du Cancer. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que le Lion l'avait vu dans une situation de faiblesse la veille.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps pour que ce soit toi qui me réveille ?

\- Si tu t'es endormi tout de suite je dirais au plus dix-sept heures.

\- Quoi ?! T'es pas sérieux ?!

\- Il est vingt heure, fais le calcul. Je t'aurai bien laissé dormir mais tu as déjà sauté deux repas et vu ta maigreur apparente je ne pense pas que ce soit bien bon d'en sauter plus.

Je me redressai face à un Deathmask qui tentait d'encaisser mes paroles. C'est vrai qu'il a toujours été du genre à dormir peu. Si je me souviens bien c'est en rapport avec son armure, les âmes de morts qu'un cancer tue le renforcent mais c'est aussi une sacrée malédiction car elles viennent les hanter souvent. Son état de fatigue doit être tel que même les tourmentes des âmes ne l'atteignent plus. Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se lever quand je vis qu'il avait repris un peu de contenance.

\- Allez debout, j'ai fait des pâtes carbonaras, j'avais la flemme de me faire chier à cuisiner.

\- Carbonara achetée ?

\- Yep, je sais pas la faire et j'ai pas de recette

\- Je t'en filerai une… me regarde pas comme ça je suis Italien, les pâtes je connais.

Je ris franchement au préjugé que représentait Deathmask avant de lui faire signe de me suivre. Ce que fit Deathmask en râlant un peu. Durant tout le repas Deathmask ne fut pas très causant mais je ne lui en voulais pas, nous ne nous connaissions pas assez pour que le chevalier s'ouvre. Je ne sentis à aucun moment le Cancer se relâcher suffisamment pour pouvoir évoquer ce qui l'avait amené cette nuit à venir frapper à ma porte. Aussi le repas se termina tranquillement dans un calme entrecoupé de quelques brefs dialogues que j'engageai le plus souvent.

Malgré le fait que la carbonara ne sembla pas complètement au goût de mon invité, il sembla apprécier le repas et c'est visiblement un peu plus serein qu'il me laissa le raccompagner à sa chambre ou nous firent un peu plus connaissance; bien que ce ne soit alors que les prémices d'une quelconque relation… il faut commencer en douceur surtout avec un homme aussi instable que le quatrième gardien.

* * *

Bêta: Hello ! Nous revoilà pour ce chapitre 6 :3 Chapitre assez mignon je trouve entre Aiolia et Death et qui m'a donné envie de pâtes carbonara ee

Auteur: Maiiiiiiiiiiis pas ma faute j'avais des envie de carbo à ce moment moi TxT

Bêta: Bah maintenant c'est à moi que tu en donnes des envies de pâtes carbo ! C'est trop bon ee imagine des carbo faites par Death xD

Auteur (salive) miam…..

Bêta:j'en connais un qui a de la chance d'avoir Death dans son temple ee

Auteur: Ouais 'fin il va pas trop avoir le temps d'en profiter vu ce que je lui réserve dans les prochain chapitre!

Bêta: Uhuh pas faux mais c'est surprise pour les lecteurs c:

Auteur: mouahahahaha bon aller à la prochaine pour de nouvelle aventure! …. ça fait très générique de fin ça '-'

Bêta : Moi j'aime bien xD Laissez une review ! On sera de retour après pour jouer un mauvais tour ! /paf/

Auteur: Ok t'es encore pire que moi xDDDD Je m'avoue vaincue!


	6. Chapter 6-Connaissance et reconnaissance

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit!

Ahhhhhhh ceci est un commentaire fait en expresse car j'ai des partiels et je suis tête de linotte donc Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Connaissance et reconnaissance**

Si la veille fut plutôt paisible tout en me laissant le temps de récupérer doucement de mon voyage ce ne fut pas le cas de cette nuit. C'est aux alentours de deux heures du matin que je fus réveillé par un hurlement de colère ainsi que par un cosmo d'une rare violence. D'un bond je fus sur mes pieds, bondissant dans un premier bas de survêtement que je trouvais je me précipitais dans le couloir. Là, devant la chambre d'ami, se trouvait Deathmask en bonne compagnie; face à lui se tenait Aphrodite et Shura. Si le second semblait seulement agacé et fatigué le premier affichait une réelle rage que je n'avais que très rarement vu défigurer le beau gardien du dernier temple.

Stoïque le cancer résistait vaillamment contre les salves de cosmos du poisson, pourtant dans ce cosmos on voyait les failles du cancer, ce dernier avait beau lutter il était beaucoup trop instable émotionnellement pour tenir bien longtemps. Preuve en ai que je voyais déjà son aura faiblir face aux assauts de notre homologue. Mes doutes étaient également confirmés, ce trouble, cette souffrance que je lis dans ce cosmos tourmenté depuis plus de deux mois… il était revenu, plus prononcé que jamais. Aphrodite et Shura était définitivement responsable d'une partie de l'état du cancer.

N'attendant pas plus longtemps je m'avançai et m'interposai de mon cosmos agacé entre les deux protagonistes, repoussant les salves meurtrières qui commençaient à atteindre le cancer sans que le poisson ne semble le remarquer; contrairement à Shura qui avait commencé à froncer les sourcils.

\- Cesse immédiatement Aphrodite ! Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que signifie ce remue-ménage dans mon temple ?!

\- Oh la ferme Aiolia ! Ou devrais-je t'appeler le menteur !

\- En quoi ai-je menti ?

\- Tu savais où était Deathmask contrairement à ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure !

\- À ce que je sache tu es parti avant que je t'ai donné une réponse à ta question Aphrodite. Maintenant rappel ton cosmos. C'est un ordre!

\- D'où tu crois pouvoir me donner un ordre!

Déployant entièrement mon cosmos en prenant soin de préserver le plus possible Deathmask, je montrais au dernier gardien l'étendue de ma puissance et de mon agacement se muant rapidement en colère. Ma volonté n'était pas d'engager une confrontation mais bel et bien d'asseoir mon autorité.

\- Tu es ici dans mon temple aussi je t'ordonne de m'obéir avant que je ne te chasse d'une façon beaucoup moins gracieuse pour toi chevalier du poisson ! Tu as beau être mon homologue ici, et ce tant qu'on sera dans mon temple, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Aussi je t'intime de rappeler ton cosmos et de quitter au plus vite ces lieux avant que nous n'engageons sur tes action stupides et indigne de ton rang un combat de mille jours et milles nuits.

Ma voix avait été tranchante. Mon cosmos électrique parcourait mon corps, mettant en garde mon homologue sur mes intentions belligérantes s'il continuait à m'agresser. Après quelques courtes minutes à nous observer le chevalier du poisson fini par tourner les talons, furieux, et ce non sans avoir affirmer qu'il devrait parler à Deathmask… plus tard. Shura jeta un coup d'œil qui se voila un instant d'inquiétude à Angelo avant de suivre silencieusement le poisson. Le calme se fit pesant tandis que je fixais encore la porte d'entré à la recherche d'un quelconque mouvement de retour de mes deux homologues. C'est la respiration laborieuse de mon colocataire qui me fit me dépêcher de renfermer en moi mon cosmo. Je n'eu que le temps de tendre un bras salvateur au niveau des reins du cancer pour le plaquer contre moi avant qu'il ne s'effondre, visiblement à bout de force. Sa respiration sifflante m'inquiétait un peu plus.

\- Ça va aller?

\- Ouais ouais…

Je fis avancer Angelo vers le canapé, l'aidant à s'asseoir. D'un pas rapide je partis lui chercher un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite. Il avait clairement du mal à se remettre de la confrontation avec ces amis.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour qu'Aphrodite t'agresse comme ça?

\- Laisse tomber… Je vais rentrer dans mon temple t'auras plus à supporter ça…

\- Pardon ?! Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser partir dans ton état avec la furie qui n'attends que ça dehors ?! Alors autant te fourrer le doigt dans l'œil !

\- Mais bordel ! Je peux savoir de quoi tu te mêles ?! J'en veux pas de ta putain de pitié !

Il s'était levé d'un bon du fauteuil et m'incendiait d'un regard brûlant de rage. Si quiconque aurait craint un tel regard ce ne fut pourtant pas mon cas. Je commençais à avoir l'habitude des sautes d'humeur de mon voisin et surtout à lire à travers. Il se cachait derrière cette rage pour ne pas montrer sa souffrance.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est de l'inquiétude Angelo.

\- Non mais merde à la fin c'est quoi ton problème ! Tu peux pas me supporter et d'un coup tu daignes me considérer comme un chevalier ?! C'est quoi le but ?! C'est un de tes foutu pari à toi et Milo ?! C'est ça ?!

Je n'avais que rarement vu Angelo s'emporter de la sorte. Une lueur de folie flottait dans ces yeux. Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de ses émotions et agissait par instinct, c'est-à-dire en redevenant Deathmask le cruel chevalier du cancer. Alors qu'il continuait à déblatérer tout un tas d'inepties je me levai lentement et appliquai un violent revers à mon vis-à-vis. Ce dernier ne pu retenir sa tête de tourner vivement sur le côté sous la violence du choc. Il avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je réagisse pareillement. Ainsi figé il ressemblait à un enfant; impression rehaussé par les larmes apparaissant aux coins de ces yeux. Face à toutes autres personnes que moi son comportement aurait été habituel mais après l'avoir vu pleurer la veille et l'avoir observé pendant plus d'un mois je ne pouvais pas croire que l'ancien Deathmask soit de retour. L'énervement cachait ces profondes blessures et sa détresse évidente qui une fois balayée par ma gifle ne laissait place qu'au mal être du chevalier face à moi.

\- Calme toi. Je ne suis pas celui qui t'a agressé et même si mon comportement envers toi à changé ça ne veut pas dire que je tolérerai que tu redeviennes l'ancien Deathmask dans ma maison.

Il porta une main à sa joue endolorie alors que doucement son regard embué de larmes se tourna vers moi. Je m'assis de nouveau et invitais Angelo à en faire de même, ce qu'il fit assez machinalement.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je comprends que mon soudain revirement de comportement envers toi puisse te surprendre mais ça vient principalement de toi.

D'un revers de main le chevalier essuya les perles salées dégoulinant sur ses joues, interrompant leur flux avant de me regarder avec incompréhension.

\- De moi?

\- Ton cosmos à changé. Il est plus instable et tourmenté comme je te l'ai déjà fait remarquer. Si au début je continuais à te considérer comme un paria ces changements finirent par me faire ouvrir les yeux sur une chose que je n'avais jamais envisagé dès lors: tu es humain comme nous tous. Tu ne laissais toujours que transparaître le visage cruel et sadique du gardien du quatrième temple d'habitude et je m'étais habitué au fait que tu sois fou et exécrable. Pourtant ton cosmos m'a fait entrevoir l'homme en toi, suffisamment pour que je m'interroge jusqu'à ce que j'accepte ce fait.

Le cancer resta bouche-bé devant mes aveux. Il était réellement choqué et déconcerté par mes pensés mises à nues.

\- Tu… tu me considère comme … humain?

\- Oui. Le fait même que tu puisses éprouver des sentiments comme la colère, la détresse, la tristesse, etc. me le prouve aussi.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu regarderais mon cosmos…

\- Je suis bien plus observateur qu'on ne le croit. Comment crois tu que j'ai réussis à échapper à mes tortionnaires aussi souvent à l'époque où mon frère était encore traité en paria ?

Un rire ironique échappa à Angelo. Il était vrai que j'avais réussi à développer un don particulier pour éviter mes détracteurs suite à la mort d'Aioros. Si je voulais survivre j'avais plutôt intérêt d'ailleurs.

\- On a vraiment eu une enfance de merde… toi avec la mort de ton frère et moi avec mon armure et la formation qui va avec …

\- C'est la formation qui t'as fais devenir si cruel?

\- Je suis pas cruel… c'est un masque. J'ai été élevé comme assassin et porte des enfers ambulante avec les inconvénients qui vont avec. Si tu n'apprends pas à discerné Deathmask de toi-même tu deviens fou… comme je l'étais pour la batail du sanctuaire. Pitoyable hein…

\- Non, c'est ce qui a fait de toi un homme capable d'endosser le rôle d'assassin et t'a rendu si fort. Bien que tu te sois égaré il faut se dire que tu n'as fait qu'agir en fonction de la nature de ton armure. Il est parfois difficile de dissocier vie réel et chevalerie. Si Athéna à permis ta résurrection et t'a pardonné c'est parce qu'elle a compris l'implication du poids de ta double fonction.

Une fois de plus la surprise se lut sur le visage d'Angelo. Il avait vraiment changé, il était plus ouvert avec moi. Avais-je gagné son respect?

\- Enfin bref on s'est éloigné du sujet principal. Qu'est-ce qui a prit à Aphrodite de réagir aussi violemment avec toi tout à l'heure? Je t'aurais bien éviter l'interrogatoire mais quitte à me faire agresser chez moi j'aimerai bien comprendre pourquoi.

\- On s'est prit la tête…

\- Pourquoi?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance…

\- Pour toi si sinon tu n'en souffrirais pas autant.

Un soupire las échappa au cancer qui passa ces mains sur son visage fatigué sans me répondre pour autant.

\- Je peux pas te forcer à me parler Angelo mais dois-je m'attendre à revoir ce genre de scène si tu restes là ?

\- J'en sais rien … je suppose que non. Aphrodite est pas fou il à compris qu'il avait dépassé les bornes en venant ici alors je pense pas qu'il recommencera. Mais vu comme c'est tendu entre nous en ce moment je suis sûr de rien…

\- Je vois. Ma foi s'il veut venir qu'il vienne mais je ne supporterai pas qu'il recommence une telle scène alors je tiens à t'avertir, s'il revient pour te parler et que je sens que ça dérape je le mettrais dehors et lui interdirait le passage de mon temple. Je suis plutôt patient mais il vaut mieux pas venir me chercher chez moi.

\- Normal… franchement Aiolia… pourquoi tu m'empêches de partir? Au moins t'aurais pas à te préoccuper d'Aphrodite…

\- Parce que tu en as besoin. Si je peux t'aider à rester tel que je te vois et à ne pas repartir en vrille alors je suis prêt à essayer de t'aider. Je dis pas que j'y arriverai mais au moins j'aurais fais mon possible pour t'aider.

\- Pour te donner bonne conscience en somme…

\- Non, pour aider un potentiel ami si on peut considérer que tu puisses m'accepter comme tel.

Deathask releva la tête et échangea un regard perçant avec moi, il semblait me sonder cherchant une faille dans mon regard, une trace d'amusement ou de trahison. Son regard était redevenu celui de l'assassin, calculateur, observateur; tel un chat attendant le bon moment pour bondir sur sa proie. Je ne pu réprimer un léger frisson face à cette vision. Je me relevai pour me soustraire à ce regard si dérangeant. Je lui tendis la main pour l'inciter à en faire autant, chose qu'il fit tout en me fixant.

\- Retournons dormir, le jour n'est pas encore levé et j'ai un quota de sommeil à remplir !

Un léger sourire amusé apparut à la commissure des lèvres du cancer alors qu'il secouait la tête de dépit face à mes enfantillages.

\- Oh j'y pense, ça te dérange si Aioros passe? Que je sache si je lui dis d'éviter de venir.

\- C'est ta maison tu fais bien ce que tu veux.

\- Je te demande ça par rapport au faite que tu n'es pas du genre à afficher tes faiblesses et je ne tiens pas à avoir Deathmask ici sous prétexte que mon frère est là.

\- Un nouveau regard perçant me chatouillait la nuque pendant le trajet jusqu'aux chambres.

\- Fait comme tu veux, de toute façon je suppose qu'il est déjà au courant…

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, il est bien au courant néanmoins il comprend que tu ne veuilles pas te montrer face à lui en position de faiblesse comme j'ai pu le voir il y a peu.

\- Je n'apprécie pas spécialement non plus que tu le vois …

\- Personne n'apprécie ce genre de chose Angelo. Alors il peut ou tu préfères qu'il reste à l'écart de tout ça ?

\- Franchement… je veux pas qu'il vienne mais je peux pas t'empêcher de voir ton frère chez toi…

\- Je peux le voir à bien d'autre moment et puis on est glué l'un à l'autre depuis nos résurrections, ça peut pas me faire de mal de reprendre un peu de distance bien que j'adore mon frère.

\- Arrivé devant la chambre de d'ami je fis un signe de main tout en souhaitant une bonne fin de nuit à mon invité. Le laissant entre les bras de Morphée je vint m'écrouler sur mon lit en râlant doucement… non mais sérieusement … y'a pas idée de réveiller les gens en pleine nuit !

* * *

Auteur: Déjà, un grand merci aux quelques follower et à ceux qui ont prit le temps de rédiger des commentaires ça fait énormément plaisir de voir que notre fiction plait à certaines personnes.

Bêta: Je vous remercie également ! N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir à ma petite auteur préférée x3

Auteur: Petite? Dis voir c'est pas toi qui est plus jeune que moi? x)

. Bref, parlons peu parlons bien! Un chapitre haut en couleur qui nous révèle au moins un détail fondamental, Death est en tension avec Aphro ça explique pourquoi il est chez le lion et pas ailleurs!

Bêta: Petite en taille c'est affectif xp

. Pour ma part j'aime énormément ce chapitre ! Lorsque je l'ai lu pour la première fois j'ai eu des frissons x3 Je dois avouer que j'étais vraiment curieuse de la relation Death-Aphro !

Auteur non mais je te retiens toi tu fais que quelques centimètre de plus que moi

. Une relation de merde je vous dis! Mais bon au moins ça permet au Cancer de se sociabiliser un peu… qui sait Aphro essaye peut-être juste d'aider par la méthode dure son frère d'arme …

Bêta: Ces quelques centimètres font mon pouvoir ! XD

. Relation de merde je confirme xD qui sait peut être, au moins tu as raison ça a le chic de forcer notre crustacé préféré à apprendre la socialisation xD

Auteur: Ouhhhhhh attends que je t'attrape toi!

. On se revoit la semaine prochaine! Laisser un review, un fav, et tout le tralala (cours attraper sa Beta avec une corde) Tu vas voir qui est la plus forte!

Bêta: Oui au revoir les gens ! (Cours pour échapper à sa très chère auteure)


	7. Chapter 7 - Le lio qui grognait à ()

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit!  
Alors de retour aujourd'hui pour une nouveau chapitre! Bon ok techniquement on est pas dimanche du tout et je m'excuse platement la journée à été un peu comment dire… chargé x). Mille fois désolé!

* * *

Un grand merci également à Guest pour son commentaire. Je ne peux pas te répondre par mp donc je vais me contenter de te répondre ici =).  
Réponse Guest: T'as vu en plus je fais ça bien! Bref x))) Merci beaucoup pour ton comme je suis ravis d'apprendre que le précédent chapitre t'a plus. Pour ce qui est de notre poisson et notre cancer je ne te dis rien juste un indice : lis ce chapitre l'explication est dedans! En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant, bonne lecture!

* * *

Maintenant on perd pas de temps alors bonne lecture à tous RDV à la fin!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le lion qui grognait à l'oreille du fou**

Les jours défilèrent doucement alternant entre repos, repas, discussions entre mon invité et moi, et détente. Deathmask avait repris quelques couleurs et bien que ces cernes étaient toujours présentent on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles étaient incroyablement présentes. Il n'avait reçu de nouvelle visite et semblait plus serein bien que je sente toujours son cosmos instable. Ce qui m'inquiétait restaient les nuits; par moment un cri, une plainte des gémissements me sortaient du sommeil. Je n'avais jamais eu à sortir car sitôt commencé, le cri s'éteignait preuve du réveille du cancer. Angelo dormait certes mais ses nuits étaient mouvementées.

Après une semaine de rupture avec le monde extérieur je proposais à mon invité de descendre s'entrainer à mes côtés dans les arènes; je me sentais suffisamment reposé pour pouvoir reprendre l'entrainement et un rythme de vie tranquille. Il refusa tranquillement mais m'invita à descendre comprenant mon besoin de bouger. En général le cancer était du même acabit mais son état le rendait encore fragile psychologiquement et visiblement il ne se sentait pas prêt à sortir du temple et de sa protection. C'est donc après une repas copieux que je descendis, non sans être inquiet de laisser le chevalier du quatrième temple seul, me défouler dans les arènes.

Après cinq heures d'entraînement intensif et bon enfant avec mes comparses je retournais au temple du lion. J'y trouvai un Deathmask visiblement plongé dans ces pensés. Il le faisait souvent depuis son arrivé ici aussi je le laissais et partis prendre un douche. Angelo resta silencieux pendant le repas du soir et partit se coucher assez tôt, on aurait dit qu'il m'évitait. C'était assez intriguant, depuis que je l'avais forcé à rester dormir ici il avait fini par s'ouvrir, non sans mal, à un début d'amitié avec moi; aussi un tel comportement me laissait perplexe. Je sortis prendre l'air un moment dans les colonnades de mon temple appréciant la fraîcheur de l'air nocturne dans mes cheveux encore humides. La journée m'avait fait le plus grand bien, rester enfermé ici avec le cancer commençait à me peser. Non que Deathmask soit désagréable, bien qu'il aurait pu au vu de sa réputation, mais son humeur commençait à entacher un peu mon humeur et je ne voulais surtout pas perdre le contrôle de mes paroles et de mes actes sous le coup d'une quelconque déstabilisation de mon esprit épuisé par l'ambiance environnant. Deathmask avait enfin commencé à accepter que je cherche à l'aider. Il avait besoin de contact humain et je suis sans vouloir me vanter un des mieux placé niveau sociabilité pour pouvoir comprendre et agir avec lui sans le brusquer. Milo aussi aurait pu l'aider mais le caractère impétueux de mon ami aurait sans doute agacé rapidement le cancer. Je savais rester calme face à ces attaques tout en élevant la voix quand il dépassait les bornes. Ça avait, semble-t-il, fait naître une forme de respect mutuel entre nous. Je découvrais un visage beaucoup plus avenant chez le cancer tandis que lui trouvait une part de stabilité en moi auquel il semblait se raccrocher de plus en plus bien que ce soit encore léger. Alors autant dire que le comportement de mon comparse m'intriguait fortement.

Perdu dans mes pensés mon regard dériva vers mon environnement. Le temple était calme comme toujours, je pouvais sentir mes camarades dans leurs temples respectifs. Leur cosmos envahissaient le sanctuaire et apportaient une impression de sérénité et de calme que nous ne connaissions que depuis la fin des guerres. Ce cosmos doux et apaisant aidait grandement le sanctuaire à se reconstruire après toutes ces guerres: leur gardiens étaient de retour au complet ils étaient unis. Du moins pour la plupart. Le passé était difficile à effacer mais ils réapprenaient à se connaître, les moins rancuniers et les plus sociales aidant. D'autant plus que les jeunes bronzes divins y mettaient aussi du leurs en faisant partager leur bonne humeur et en motivant les chevaliers à s'entendre: les ors étaient frères d'armes et selon eux seul une bonne entente pourrait apporter une stabilité et une entraide bien connu d'eux cinqs. Et ils n'avaient pas tort. Loin de là.

En repensant aux gamins j'eu un sourire désabusé. Et dire que nous leurs avions confié tant de fois les espoirs du monde sur leurs jeunes épaules et qu'aujourd'hui ils se dressaient en tant que frères… un petit soupire de lassitude m'échappa alors que tout comme mes frères je libérai mon cosmos, le faisant résonner doucement dans tout le sanctuaire: le Lion était de retour au quatrième temple en tant que gardien actif. Le cosmos de mes frères d'armes vinrent effleurer le mien doucement, me souhaitant un bon retour à ma fonction bien qu'ils venaient de passer la journée à mes côté. C'était devenu notre petit rituel, notre façon de faire comprendre que nous étions simplement heureux d'être au complet et en forme. Mon sourire s'afficha finement sur mes lèvres alors que je rentrai dans mon temple apaisé.

Mais mon calme fut de courte durée. Aussitôt entrée ma béatitude retomba immédiatement face à la détresse du cosmos de mon pensionnaire. Je me précipitai dans la chambre d'ami pour le trouver prostré dans un coin de la pièce marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles. En trois enjambées je fus accroupis à ses côtés et pu enfin comprendre ce qu'il disait ou du moins ce qu'il répétait tel un mantra, les yeux exorbités et le visage couvert de larme: "laissez-moi". Trop surpris par son état pour chercher à mieux comprendre je le pris dans mes bras. Il cria et se débattit comme un forcené mais ne pensa pas, heureusement pour moi, à utiliser son cosmos. Je finis par immobiliser ses bras au dessus de sa tête et à crier d'une voix ferme espérant qu'il comprenne enfin qui j'étais.

\- Angelo ! Calme toi ! C'est juste un cauchemar ! Angelo regarde moi ! C'est un cauchemar un simple cauchemar !

Le chevalier hoqueta misérablement en s'immobilisant doucement. Il échangea un regard désespéré avec moi. Un appel à l'aide muet mais tellement suppliant. Je le repris dans mes bras espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il pleura sans retenu contre mon épaule. Même la fois où je l'avais trouvé en larmes il y a une semaine ce n'était pas autant un acte aussi désemparé. Je ne sais pas de quoi parlait son rêve mais ça l'avait profondément marqué. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minute avant de retrouver un semblant de calme, du moins suffisamment pour parler et bon sang il en avait besoin.

\- C'est pas un cauchemar… arrête les … pitié… fais les taires … j'en peux plus … j'en peux plus… je veux pas … je veux pas redevenir fou … je veux pas … je veux pas …je veux pas…

\- Du calme Angelo c'est fini …tu n'es pas seul… on te laissera pas ressombrer…

\- Tu comprends pas… personnes comprends… personnes ne les entends… ça fait mal... ça fait tellement mal quand elles sont là… même Aphro ne me croit pas … mais je les entends … je les entends toutes les nuits … je suis pas fou … je veux pas être fou … je veux pas …

Je restai indécis face à ces paroles. Il entendait des voix… c'est bien ce qu'il vient de me dire là ? Oh bordel mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourré moi. Je le regardai, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face à de telles affirmations. Deathmask redressa la tête et échangea avec moi un regard perdu qui se muât rapidement en profond désespoir.

\- Toi non plus …. Tu ne me crois pas…

Ses larmes qui commençait à tarir reprirent de plus belle et il recommença à se débattre me forçant à user de ma force pour l'immobiliser. Il avait certes repris des forces chez moi mais il était encore loin d'avoir une forme Olympique.

\- Bordel Angelo calme toi! Comment veux-tu que je comprenne et que je te crois si tu ne m'expliques pas ! Je t'ai dis de te calmer ! Ça suffit !

Je venais de faire surgir mon cosmos brûlant de colère et d'incompréhension. La situation m'échappait et je détestais ça. Je vis mon nouvel ami écarquiller les yeux de peur face à ma puissance écrasante pour son état déplorable. Il hoqueta misérablement mais arrêta de bouger. Il se calma rapidement d'ailleurs. Je devais l'avoir choqué; il est vrai que je n'élève que rarement la voix, même avec lui. Je fis doucement redescendre mon cosmos mais un nouveau sanglot misérable échappa au Cancer; me faisant stopper mon geste.

\- Non … non … le retire pas …. Pitié elles ne disent plus rien… pitié … ne les laisse pas revenir…

\- Mais de qui parles-tu Angelo?

\- Les voix… leurs voix…

\- Les voix de qui?

\- … des âmes … du Hyomotsu… Je les entends… tout le temps.. mais c'est encore pire la nuit… j'en peux plus … elles m'ont déjà rendu fou… je ne veux pas redevenir fou je t'en supplie… Aiolia… les laisse pas revenir…

\- Elles ne sont plus là depuis que j'ai élevé mon cosmos ?

Un simple hochement de tête douloureux me répondit tandis que le regard suppliant de mon vis-à-vis croisait le mien encore indécis. Était-il déjà fou ou était-ce normal?

Je fis ré-augmenter mon cosmos pour observer son comportement et c'est un véritable soulagement que je lu sur son visage. Un frisson parcouru mon dos à l'idée de ce que devait subir le cancer.

\- Depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas passé une nuit complète de sommeil?

\- … pas une seule depuis notre résurrection…hormis le premier jour où j'ai dormi ici….

Nouveau frisson à cette nouvelle glaçante; Deathmask avait de quoi devenir fou en effet. Je me levais en l'entrainant dans mon mouvement. Je déployais mon cosmos dans toute la pièce, la baignant de ma puissance.

\- Retourne dormir je vais rester te veiller pour cette nuit. Il faut que tu rattrapes le sommeil qu'il te manque. On cherchera une solution à tête reposée.

Un acquiescement épuisé accompagné d'un regard reconnaissant plus tard et mon homologue s'enfouissait sous les draps, n'essayant même pas de protester tellement il avait besoin de dormir. Il s'installa en position fœtale alors que je prenais place dans une chaise de la chambre après avoir pris le luxe d'aller chercher une livre pour m'occuper pendant cette nuit de veille. Morphée vint vite prendre dans ses bras mon homologue éreinté. Je veillais toute la nuit sur son sommeil, réfléchissant sur les paroles échangées. Le cancer était fou et ce depuis bien longtemps, tellement longtemps que je ne me souvenait plus de l'avoir vu sein d'esprit. Déjà son maître me laissait une impression de terrible oppression mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que la folie venait de la nature même de l'armure. On devrait surement investiguer du côté de Mu, peut-être connait-il un moyen de protéger l'esprit de ces pauvres chevaliers; sinon Athéna seule sait combien il sera compliqué d'aider Angelo à rester sain d'esprit.

* * *

 **Auteur:** hey voilà fin de chapitre j'espère que vous avez appréciez ces aveux un peu troublant de la part de notre cancer. Je vous laisse en compagnie de ma bêta je suis à la bourre et n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de trop commenter vous vous en doutez vu la parution tardive =)  
Bêta à vous les studios!

 **Bêta:** Bonjour! (Ou bonsoir pour le coup xD) oui on est un peu à la bourre mais cela ne change rien à la qualité du chapitre ! Chapitre que j'aime tout particulièrement pour ce qu'il révèle sur Death, j'avais tellement attendu ce moment !

 **Auteur** (qui ne peut s'empêcher de rajouter un commentaire): à ça c'est sûre tu me harcèles pour avoir des avant première de chaque chapitre x))

 **Bêta** (ça m'étonne pas xD) : En même tu laisses des suspenses de fou aussi, je suis curieuse moi xD

 **Auteur: **genre c'est ma faute! On parle de tes suspense quand tu écris? J'attends toujours de savoir ce qui arrive au Bénouh dans ta fic (fic qui n'est pas sorti ne me harcelez pas pour savoir où vous pouvez la trouver x) Promis je fais de la pub si elle la fini un jour… mouais déjà moins sûr ça x)) )

 **Bêta: **Uhuh mais je la finirais bien sûr ! … un jour xD Mais on est sur ta fic là ee D'ailleurs les gens laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour la suite !

 **Auteur: **Donc quand on sera tous un tas de squelette c'est ça =P. Hé oui obéissez à la madame sinon elle mord! Bon allez plus sérieusement je vous dis à bientôt pour un prochain épisode de La sagesse du Lion!


	8. Chapitre 8 : Préjugé et agneau de dieu

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit!

Bon bah vous allez commencer à vous habituer aux chapitres trop tard le soir non?

Je m'excuse ça doit être l'effet vacance je vois que ça x)

Bon aller je m'éternise pas, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Préjugé et agneau de dieu**

Les jours passèrent avec la même régularité: la journée je me reposais et dormais quelques heures de quoi garder un rythme sain malgré de légères cernes qui restaient sous mes yeux, signe d'une fatigue qui s'accumulait. Je n'avais malgré tout pas vraiment eu le temps de me remettre complètement de sa mission de façon approfondie.

Bien qu'il soit encore tôt j'avais commencé à fatiguer de garder constamment mon cosmos en pleine action aussi malgré l'heure matinale j'avais dû retirer mon cosmos après avoir réveillé Deathmask. J'étais alors légèrement en nage et ne rêvais également que de deux choses: une bonne douche ainsi qu'un peu de repos. Dès que mon cosmos se retira et bien que j'eu pris mon temps pour le faire afin que ce soit progressif je vis apparaître une grimace sur le visage d'Angelo. Ce n'était clairement pas agréable pour lui mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais l'aider il faudra prendre son mal en patience tant qu'on aura pas une solution durable. Déjà que celle-ci est harassante.

Après un déjeuné copieux pour moi et léger pour Angelo je suis rapidement parti me doucher, laissant avec un soupire de soulagement l'eau glisser sur ma peau. Peu à peu mes muscles se relâchèrent de l'effort prolongé que j'avais fourni. En ce moment Shaka gagnait énormément en estime pour moi. Et dire qu'il maintient par habitude un flux de cosmos constant dans son temple afin d'installer une sérénité sans borne en ce lieu de paix. Pas vraiment étonnant qu'on dise de lui qu'il soit l'homme le plus proche de Dieu.

C'est ainsi qu'une bonne heure après mon réveille je me retrouvais sur les marches des maisons zodiacales, descendant vers le Bélier. J'avais laissé Deathmask dans mon temple, il ne voulait pas s'afficher dans son état et je le comprenais, aussi n'avais-je pas insisté bien longtemps.

D'un légère augmentation de cosmos je prévins le propriétaire de la première maison de ma visite. Peu de temps après une tête rousse me courut dans les jambes manquant de me faire tomber sous l'élan du garçon. Une main contre la colonnade la plus proche et l'autre dans les cheveux de l'enfant je ne pu empêcher un sourire amusé de s'afficher.

\- Oulà doucement Kiki et bonjour à toi aussi.

\- Bonjour Aiolia ! Je suis content de te voir ça fait trop longtemps !

\- Hé bien c'est mes responsabilités de chevalier d'or qui passent en premier tu le sais bien Kiki.

\- Oui je sais mais bon

Le garçonnet avait gonflé les joues en une bouille boudeuse m'arrachant un sourire attendri et amusé. Néanmoins le petit fini par me lâcher à l'entente de la voix douce de son maître.

\- Allons Kiki cesse d'importuner Aiolia et comporte toi comme un chevalier en l'accueillant dignement.

\- C'est bon Mu, il a raison je ne suis pas repassé depuis un moment.

Les épreuves du sanctuaire avaient fait beaucoup de mal dans les esprits mais pour les rares survivants de chaque batailles un lien indéfectible c'était noué. Un respect mutuel était né et nous avait rapproché dans une franche camaraderie. Je pense que c'est grâce à ça en grande partie que, sans compter le pardon de la Déesse, renouer avec les traitres fut plutôt facile bien que des tensions étaient restées; mais rien d'insurmontable après une bonne bagarre ou une bonne soirée alcoolisée ou les langues se déliaient.

\- Tu revenais d'une longue mission c'est normal.

\- Certes mais ça ne devrait pas m'empêcher de visiter mes amis.

\- … même Deathmask?

\- Oh… je vois que les rumeurs vont vite.

Je savais bien que mon ton était devenu plus froid et agressif mais ce n'était pas sans raison. Hormis Aioros, qui ne me trahirait jamais, Shura et Aphrodite personne n'était au courant de la présence du cancer dans mon temple aussi que la voix de Mu, transpirant d'inquiétude et de doute me pose une tel question montrait bien qu'Aphrodite n'avait pas tenu une seule seconde sa langue. Ça rendait alors plus qu'étonnant le manque de visite inquiète de mon temple.

\- Je suppose vu l'intonation de ta voix que tu doutes fortement de ce choix.

\- Désolé de dire ça mais oui.

Un soupire exaspéré m'échappa. Oui personne n'avait confiance au cancer, oui il ne faisait absolument rien pour donner confiance en lui mais avons-nous seulement essayé de le comprendre ? Avant de lui forcer la main, à ma grande honte, moi-même je n'avais pas cherché plus à comprendre les raisons de son caractère exécrable. Il avait fallut qu'il baisse un peu sa garde pour que je commence à entrevoir le gouffre profond de son esprit.

\- Croit moi Mu tu peux me faire confiance, je sais ce que je fais avec lui … malheureusement.

Kiki et Mu échangèrent un regard étonné face à la mine affligé que j'affichais.

Je n'avais pas vu ce regard depuis bien longtemps mon ami… Entre donc je vais nous préparer un thé et toi pendant ce temps tu soulageras ton cœur des tourments qui semblent t'habiter.

\- Merci Mu.

Un léger sourire de gratitude s'afficha à la commissure de mes lèvres tandis que Kiki prenait une de mes mains et m'entrainait vivement à la suite de son maître. Une bouilloire sifflante et trois tasses plus tard je racontais la situation actuelle à Mu, n'éludant rien: mes doutes vis-à-vis de Deathmask, mes nombreuses manifestation face à lui, son arrivée étonnante lors de la soirée avec mon frère et finalement son arrivé effondré cette fameuse nuit où je suis revenu.

Dans un silence religieux Mu entendit attentivement le récit des derniers événements à plusieurs moment je vis ses sourcils se froncer ou se hausser face au sentiment que lui procurait un tel tableau. Kiki avait été congédié à ma demande, bien que j'apprécie grandement cet enfant je ne voulais pas rajouter de la souffrance à Angelo.

Après quelques instant de silence le Bélier sortit enfin de ses pensés pour commencer à exposer son point de vue sur la situation présente.

\- Ne le prend pas mal Aiolia mais es-tu vraiment sûr que tout ça n'est pas un stupide pari entre Deathm…

\- Mu… tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu. Aucun homme ne peut mentir à ce point crois moi.

Je venais de le couper sèchement excédé de son manque de confiance. Qu'il se méfie d'Angelo, ça je peux comprendre. Qu'il remette en doute mes capacités d'analyses humaines dans une situation pareille … là c'était vexant.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser Aiolia crois moi mais je voulais être absolument sûr que ce que tu racontes n'étais pas qu'une farce de Deathmask et Aphrodite.

\- Franchement Mu même en connaissant Deathmask comme un connard tu sais très bien qu'il est incapable de faire dans la demi-mesure. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est l'assassin le plus efficace du sanctuaire: il ne réfléchit pas, il agit.

\- Je sais mon ami, je sais mais je préférai ne pas prendre de risque vu le passif du personnage je suis assez méfiant.

\- Je comprends mais ai au moins confiance en mon jugement… à moins que tu ne puisses plus me faire confiance car tu penses que je suis trop influencé.

Le silence de Mu fut à la fois blessant et criant d'aveux. Alors ainsi malgré tout les rapprochement que nous avions connu, le simple fait de fréquenter une personne au passif douteux me rendait forcément instable? Mon regard froid croisa celui de mon homologue. Une lueur affolé éclaira le fond de son regard en comprenant ce que j'avais compris et à quel point ce silence avait créé un fossé entre moi et le premier gardien. Je me levai m'apprêtant à partir quand la voix légèrement enroué par les regrets de Mu raisonna dans la pièce.

\- Aiolia je ….

\- Non c'est bon Mu je crois comprendre bien des choses subitement. Je venais ici pour deux raisons: du soutien que visiblement j'attendais à tord et une raison qui est responsable de mon apparence épuisé. Deathmask dit entendre les voix des morts du Yomotsu à tout moment de la journée et de la nuit avec une plus grande ampleur la nuit. Il dit les entendre depuis qu'il est lié à l'armure du Cancer. Je voulais te demander de faire des recherches sur un moyen de brider un temps soit peu l'armure du cancer quand elle n'est pas portée au moins. Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrai mais sache que j'irai quérir l'aide d'Athéna afin qu'elle t'ordonne de procéder à ces recherches. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit contre le fait que je cherche à rétablir un équilibre dans le sanctuaire plutôt que de laisser mûrir la graine du poison qui est présente en Deathmask contre sa volonté.

N'attendant pas de réponse je fis claquer ma cape dans un mouvement de demi-tour énergique traduisant ma tension. J'eu juste le temps d'entendre la voix de Mu m'appeler avec un ton proche de la supplique avant de franchir les battants de la porte d'entrée et de me diriger d'un bon pas vers les marches de temple. Aldébaran et les jumeaux me regardèrent traverser leur temple avec une réelle surprise face à mon énervement mais n'intervinrent pas préférant me laisser tranquille.

Deathmask lui-même n'osa pas me parler pendant une bonne partie de la journée tellement mon humeur était massacrante. Ce n'est que tard le soir qu'il vint m'annoncer qu'il allait se coucher, et bien que sa voix ne fut qu'un léger souffle je me levais et allais prendre la même place que la veille pour le veiller dans son sommeil.

* * *

 **Bêta:** Bon okay on est un petit peu en retard mais c'est la fatigue on va dire hein xD mais bon ca change pas le contenu du chapitre qui est toujours aussi bien ! (Ca avance ca avance cette histoire xD) Laissez une reviens si ça vous a plu **

 **Auteur:** Bon bah elle m'a devancé xD,bon bah les choses avances comme elle dit on commence à cerner le problème tournant autour de notre cher cancer. Les avis sont mitigés vis à vis de la relation entre Death et Aiolia, combien de temps tiendrons les chevaliers avant de se mêler plus amplement de cette situation … que ce soit en bien ou en mal?

Laisser un com si ça vous à plus et à dimanche prochain en espérant que je m'y prenne un peu mieux en avance cette fois!


	9. Chapitre 9 - Douce hécatombe, douce

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit

Comment allez vous!?  
Moi j'ai connu mieux mais on avance la tête haute!  
En parlant de tête haute, j'ai la grande joie de vous annoncer l'arriver d'un nouveau projet dans les mois qui suivent. En effet j'écris beaucoup de fanfictions en même temps ce qui fait que j'ai beaucoup de projets en cours mais peu sont achevés. Depuis quelques mois je me suis concentrée sur un projet en particulier m'ammenant peu à peu à une histoire qui vient d'aboutir presque entièrement. Je suis en train d'écrire l'épilogue, il ne restera alors qu'à subdiviser en chapitre et à faire corriger par ma chère Beta qui va encore bien s'arracher les cheveux. Nous souhaiterons alors la bienvenue à "Sauver une vie".

Sur ce je vous laisse à votre chapitre en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, à très bientôt!

* * *

 **Chapitre 9: Douce hécatombe, douce tendresse**

Une semaine passa où Aiolia ne reçut la visite que de son frère. Rythmant sa journée par de légères siestes qui ne le reposaient pas vraiment et des nuits à veiller sur le quatrième gardien. Ce dernier lui lançait parfois des regards qu'Aiolia ne savait déchiffrer pour ne les avoir jamais vu sur la face de Deathmask. Néanmoins malgré la vigilance qu'Aiolia mettait à aider le Cancer ce qui devait arriver finit par se produire: il tomba de fatigue sans même sentir le sommeil le cueillir.

Des gémissements puissants et désespérés le tirèrent du sommeil en sursaut brusque. Immédiatement il porta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce et réalisant que le son provenait du lit il écarquilla les yeux d'effroi en comprenant ce qui venait de ce passer.

D'un geste rapide il s'approcha du lit et secoua légèrement Deathmask. Ce dernier était en plein délire, couvert de sueur, pleurant et lâchant des petits cris affolés. Son visage tordu par la peur la plus pure faisait peine à voir et serra le cœur du Lion, le fière chevalier du Cancer était loin de montrer son plus beau visage.

\- Angelo! Angelo réveille toi! ANGELO!

Le sursaut du Cancer faillit le blessé et seul ses réflexes de chevalier le sauvèrent en lui donnant l'instinct d'immobiliser son homologue sur le lit. Un cri de terreur complète échappa au pauvre chevalier qui bien que réveillé n'était pas sortit de son rêve.

\- Angelo calme toi. C'était un cauchemar. C'est moi Aiolia. Tu es dans mon temple. Aller respire un bon coup et calme toi.

Le regard fou et terrorisé du cancer lui glaça le sang.

\- Aiolia… je …je …

\- C'est fini. C'était un cauchemar. Je suis désolé… je suis tombé de sommeil et mon cosmos à flancher je ne sais pas combien de temps.

Peu à peu le cancer se calmait mais ces tremblements semblaient profondément ancrés en lui. Aiolia relâcha doucement son ami l'aidant même à s'asseoir. Il frotta un peu le dos du cancer ne sachant trop quoi faire pour l'aider, néanmoins quand il vit des larmes commencer à inonder le visage torturer par le cauchemar qu'il venait de vivre il ne réfléchis pas longtemps. Laissant son instinct parler il prit Angelo dans ces bras et l'amena contre son torse lui faisant enfouir la tête dans le creux de son cou et l'entourant d'une étreinte ferme et sécuritaire.

Jamais il n'avait vu le cancer aussi bouleversé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vu mais jamais après ça il ne pourrait accepter qu'on manque de respect ou qu'on dénigre son invité. Cet homme était brisé, il lui fallait du soutien et il ferait tout son possible pour l'aider.

Tel un barrage trop longtemps contenu le cancer libéra ses larmes sans retenu. Son corps tremblant et les légers cris de désespoir absolu accompagnant ses perles salés laissèrent Aiolia profondément chamboulé. Il ne pu le lâcher un seul instant pendant tout ce déferlement de douleur. Ses cris de pure souffrance et de peine absolue lui retournèrent l'estomac à un point où il resserra plus son étreinte de peur de ne pas avoir le courage de continuer à soutenir son ami. Refaisant surgir son cosmos Aiolia se mit doucement à murmurer des mots rassurant que lui susurrait autrefois son frère quand lui aussi avait eu un puissant cauchemar.

Le cancer ne finit par se calmer qu'au bout d'un long moment et s'effondra littéralement dans les bras d'Aiolia, incapable de tenir plus longtemps tellement pleuré semblait l'avoir vidé de toute énergie. Il s'endormit rapidement, envelopper de bras qui lui assuraient sécurité et stabilité ainsi que du cosmos doux, chaud et rassurant du Lion. Aiolia attendit un quart d'heure de plus pour s'assurer que le jeune homme dormait maintenant profondément pour enfin essayer de l'allonger mais il remarqua vite que ça s'avérerait inutile, son invité agrippait fermement son T-shirt et dès qu'il essaya de l'en décrocher il fut accueillit par un petit glapissement misérable et ensommeillé. Un œil se rouvrit immédiatement malgré la fatigue et une voix pâteuse fut juste soufflé; suffisamment fort pour que le cinquième gardien comprenne.

\- Me laisse pas …

\- Je reste Angelo mais je veux juste te coucher.

\- Reste… pitié…

\- Angelo…je … d'accord.

Un soupire résigné échappa au propriétaire des lieux face à la réelle détresse du cancer alors qu'il se couchait avec ce dernier dans ses bras. Il vint se loger contre son flanc gauche en gardant fermement son haut dans ces mains. Sa tête vint se nicher dans le creux du cou du Lion et bien qu'un frisson parcouru son dos il le laissa faire. Il avait besoin de sentir qu'il était vivant et qu'on tenait à lui …

Repassant ces bras autour du corps encore tremblant et glissant une main rassurante dans les cheveux trempés de sueur il veilla sur le sommeil de son invité. Les doigts touchant le front ruisselant de transpiration lui apprirent qu'il avait de la fièvre.

La situation devenait cruellement dangereuse pour la santé de chacun. Demain il descendrait voir Mu, savoir s'il s'est finalement décidé à apporter son aide à Aiolia ou s'il devait recourir à l'intervention d'Athéna… il espérait ne pas avoir à faire usage de son titre pour obtenir ce qui lui était nécessaire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La nuit avait été agitée pour le Lion, le cauchemar avait énormément déstabilisé son collègue. Sa nuit avait été entrecoupée de cauchemar et de gémissements. À plusieurs reprise Aiolia avait dû réveiller son invité à de nombreuses reprises pour éviter que le délire ne s'ancre trop dans l'esprit affaibli du cancer. C'était à chaque fois un réveillé compliqué et douloureux. Angelo ressortait toujours épuisé et souvent il s'effondrait de sommeil dans les bras de son gardien. Lorsque le matin arriva enfin le Lion ne réveilla pas le cancer malgré sa fatigue. L'épuisement avait enfin pu devenir un sommeil profond pour Deathmask et le Lion ne se voyait pas le faire sortir de cet état, surtout avec les cerne qui floutait ces paupières. Forçant sur son cosmos il laissa donc le quatrième gardien dans son sommeil réparateur.

La présence de son frère se fit sentir vers la fin de mâtiné, visiblement alarmé par le déploiement de cosmos dans le temple. Le loquet s'abaissa doucement et la tête d'Aioros passa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un léger écarquillement des yeux montra au jeune Lion tout l'aspect étrange de la position qu'il avait à ce moment. Le cancer avait enroulé ses jambes autour de celles de son gardien tandis que ses bras enserraient son torse de façon possessive, agrippant son torse. La tête enfouit dans le cou et une main caressant tranquillement les cheveux, Aiolia pouvait parfaitement remplir le rôle de doudou ce qui devait être sacrément déstabilisant pour le visiteur. D'un doigt il fit signe à son frère de ne pas parler. Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils une question muette auquel le cadet répondit en mouvant silencieusement les lèvres en seulement deux mots: "plus tard".

Le temps passa et Aioros fini par quitter le temple après avoir patienté une bonne demi-heure. Aiolia sentait déjà toutes les explications qu'il devrait sortir, il en soupira d'avance. Ce n'est que vers deux heures de l'après-midi qu'Aiolia se décida enfin à forcer un peu la main à Deathmask, il commençait à vraiment s'épuiser et surtout que la faim se faisait sentir après avoir ainsi usé de son cosmos. Avec douceur le cinquième gardien appela son congénère, tout en le secouant légèrement. Après une petite minute à bataillé il fini pas doucement rappelé son cosmos l'arrêtant un peu avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement afin que l'esprit de Deathmask puisse reprendre pied doucement.

Les yeux du cancer papillonnèrent un moment combattant la lumière pénétrant par la porte laissé entrouverte par Aioros. Il s'étira un peu, tel un chat encore endormi émergeant tranquillement de la brume du sommeil avant de réaliser dans quelle position il était. Ces yeux rougis par de trop longues séances larmoyantes s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il s'écartait brusquement. Aiolia eu juste le temps de le rattraper par la hanche avant qu'il ne bascule dans le vide.

\- Hey doucement, te casse pas la gueule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là!?

Le Lion haussa un sourcil alors qu'il gardait fermement le poignet d'Angelo qui semblait trop choqué par la situation pour réaliser qu'il était à deux doigts de tomber du lit.

\- Je suis resté comme tu me l'as demandé et tu t'es servit de moi comme doudou apparemment.

La voix du gardien était clinique malgré la situation qui pouvait facilement faire venir un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de tout le monde. Néanmoins Angelo n'avait pas besoin qu'on se moque de lui, il avait besoin de soutient moral et rire de la situation le ferait se braquer. Ça eu au moins le chic de couper le claplet du cancer. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus figé de stupeur. Doucement Aiolia le fit revenir vers lui tout en s'éloignant à l'opposé, mettant Angelo en sécurité alors que lui-même se levait du lit pour ne pas empiéter sur l'espace vitale du cancer. Le regard confus croisa celui brillant de fatigue.

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce qui c'est passé cette nuit?

\- Non, pas vraiment…

\- Déjà désolé je suis tombé de fatigue. Mon cosmos est resté inactif pour une durée que j'ignore totalement mais c'est tes gémissements pendant un cauchemar qui m'ont réveillé en sursaut. Quand je t'ai fait émergé pour que tu arrêtes de cauchemardé tu étais complètement retourné par ce que tu avais vu. À tel point que tu t'es écroulé en larme pendant un très long moment dans mes bras. Tu t'y es endormi d'ailleurs. Quand j'ai voulu te recoucher tu t'es réveillé et tu ne m'as plus lâché, tu m'as même supplié pour que je reste à vrai dire.

\- Toujours ce ton clinique, toujours cet air gêné et choqué. Aiolia fit un petit sourire épuisé.

\- T'en fais pas ça a été plutôt utile vu le nombre de fois que tu as cauchemardé. Au moins j'ai pu te calmer sans forcément te réveiller bien que j'ai quand même été forcé de le faire plusieurs fois.

Plus Aiolia parlait plus son homologue se détendait comprenant et se réveillant enfin correctement. Il semblait affligé du spectacle qu'il avait donné. Passant une main sur son visage il soupira lourdement avant de jeter un regard sur la pendule attenante.

\- Désolé… tu aurais du me réveiller plus tôt …

\- Tu avais grandement besoin de sommeil et ton effondrement en était la preuve. Jamais tu n'aurais pleuré devant moi sinon.

Deathmask s'assit et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ces bras. Il était terriblement ébranlé par tout ce qui lui arrivait. Une main sur son épaule lui fit lever le nez et croisé le regard de son hôte.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de toi. C'est humain de pleurer et tu es humain. Aller viens on va manger, tu prendras une douche le temps que j'aille secouer notre bélier national. Oh et sort prendre l'air aussi, rester enfermé ne va pas t'aider.

Il saisit la main que le Lion lui tendit.

* * *

 **Bêta:** Bonjour ! Et oui c'est moi qui commence aujourd'hui xD nous avons un chapitre plein d'émotions aujourd'hui, a chaque fois je m'attache un peu plus a notre pauvre Angie qui souffre bien xD

 **Auteur:** c'est vrai que là il a douillé le pauvre bichon… La situation commence à devenir assez tendu là. Entre Aiolia qui tombe de fatigue et Death qui semble devenu complètement dépendant du lion. Il va falloir trouver une solution rapidement

 **Bêta:** tu m'étonnes ça devient épuisant pour nos pauvres bébés

 **Auteur:** Oui et si ça commence à atteindre Aiolia autant on peut commencer à craindre pour Death car les autres ors vont lui tomber dessus surtout un certain sagittaire.

 **Bêta:** Oui va falloir faire gaffe au frangin xD

 **Auteur:** Reste à savoir quelle solution ils vont prendre mais ça c'est dans les prochains épisodes! D'ailleur la fin arrive à grand pas!

 **Bêta:** Huhu restez connecté pour savoir la suite ! :3

 **Auteur:** ça fait très "To be continued" xD. Bref vous connaissez la chanson, review, un petit suivi et un petit j'aime pour la route et à très bientôt pour les derniers chapitres!


	10. Chapter 10 - Trahison et soutient

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit

Comment allez vous!?

Un grand grand pardon pour ce retard, pour des raison technique je n'ai pas pu me connecter hier pour vous poster le chapitre.  
Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous invite à une bonne lecture! A dans quelques minutes à la fin du chapitre!

* * *

 **Chapitre 10: Trahison et soutient**

Bon Mu est apparemment enfin décidé à nous aider. Je me demande si mon regard épuisé et mes épaules voûtées avaient achevé de le convaincre de ma sincérité. J'avais même eu le droit à un paquet d'herbe à préparer en tisane pour Deathmask et moi afin de faire des sommeils sans rêve, il pensait visiblement que ça me permettrait de baisser progressivement mon cosmos pendant la nuit une fois que la conscience du cancer sera endormie. Je doutais fortement que ce soit vraiment efficace vu le problème mais bon on peut toujours essayer.

Mais à l'heure actuelle ce n'était pas vraiment le plus important. Je marchais d'un pas lent et traînant, montant les marches du sanctuaire jusqu'au neuvième temple. Je me préparais mentalement à la foultitude de questions qui envahiraient bientôt mon esprit. La mauvaise nuit que je venais de passer ainsi que l'épuisement me rendait fragile, trop fragile à mon goût. Rien que d'envisager la rencontre j'étais de plus en plus épuisé.

En passant le huitième temple je sentis le regard de mon meilleur ami. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que je ne l'avais pas vu, ne descendant pas dans les arènes pour économiser mon cosmos. Bien qu'il ne se montra pas je sentis son regard brûler mon cou ainsi que son cosmo venir effleurer le mien en une caresse réconfortante. Un sourire m'échappa alors que je pensais qu'il me connaissait vraiment trop bien. Malgré mon cosmo dissimulé il avait compris que je ne voulais pas parler mais que j'avais besoin de soutient. D'une légère hausse de cosmos je le remerciai et continuai mon chemin plus motivé que précédemment.

Mon cosmos s'éleva de nouveau pour avertir mon frère de mon arrivé. Rapidement il sortit, le visage tendu et inquiet, de la partie privée de son temple, m'invitant à le rejoindre à l'intérieur d'un mouvement de la main. Le silence était pesant alors qu'on entrait dans son salon. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, tendues, avant que finalement le regard scrutateur de mon ainé croise le mien, emplit de fatigue. Sa voix s'éleva finalement, tranchante, amenant une grimace sur mes lèvres.

\- Aiolia veux-tu bien m'expliquer la scène à laquelle j'ai assistée ce matin ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Aioros… que veux-tu savoir de plus que ce que tu as vu ?

\- Tu as couché avec lui?

\- Q.. quoi !? Non mais tu vas pas bien!? Bordel Aioros il est malade et à moitié fou comment peux-tu me soupçonner d'abuser de sa fragilité ?!

\- Tu m'excuseras mais vu votre position vous sembliez plutôt intime.

\- Intime!? C'est une blague j'espère!? À quel moment tu as pu voir que nos vêtement étaient retirés ? Je n'étais même pas en habit de nuit. D'autant plus que tu es plutôt mal placé pour me critiquer vis-à-vis de ma proximité avec Angelo alors que toi-même ainsi que tous les autres ors vous évitez consciencieusement mon temple depuis qu'il y est!

\- Évidemment cet homme est…

\- Attention à ce que tu dis Aioros. Tu pourrais bien regretter plus tard tes paroles et tes pensés. Tu ne vois pas ce que moi je vois, tous comme nos frères d'armes.

\- Et que devrais-je voir Aiolia?

\- Ce que tu as vu ce matin: un homme tellement brisé qu'il est incapable de passé une nuit tranquille sans être rongé par les cauchemars, incapable de dormir sans sentir qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'il est bel et bien vivant. Ça fait deux semaines que je ne dors plus la nuit car chaque nuit qu'il passe dans mon cosmos autour de lui ne se résument qu'à quelques minutes de sommeil. Ne vient pas me critiquer pour le fait d'aider un camarade.

Mon frère m'observa ébahi par la révélation que je venais de lui faire. Ces yeux écarquillés par la stupeur fure suffisant pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas encore envisagé que je disais une vérité. Tout comme Mu, et ce malgré le fait qu'il ait vu l'état de Deathmask ce fameux soir, il ne pouvait pas encore croire que mon voisin n'était pas mauvais gratuitement. Affligé par l'étroitesse d'esprit des mes collègues je me levais plus épuisé que je ne l'étais déjà par cette confrontation.

\- Si tu n'es pas prêt à accepter qu'Angelo n'est pas forcément mauvais inutile de te présenter à mon temple, il n'a pas besoin d'avoir le regard d'homme étroit d'esprit autour de lui, il manque déjà cruellement de confiance en lui.

\- Il…. Il t'a donné son vrai nom!?

Ça sembla plus le déconcerté que le reste de la conversation, m'affligeant encore plus. D'un soupire las je me levais et quittai la pièce laissant mon frère digérer notre conversation, visiblement il n'avait pas encore percuté que je lui avais interdit l'accès à mon temple sinon il m'aurait déjà retenu.

Redescendant les marches je repassais dans le temple du scorpion mais cette fois mon ami était présent. Son regard inquisiteur m'observa, descendre les marches. J'étais épuisé et franchement je ne supporterai pas une nouvelle confrontation. J'espérais sincèrement que Milo ne me poserait pas de questions et me laisserai passer. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main en traversant sa maison. Il ne m'arrêta pas mais j'entendis le son des talons de son armures claquer sur le sol de marbre. Je retins un soupire résigné en constatant qu'il me suivait. M'arrêtant et tournant la tête légèrement de biais afin de le regarder approcher. Une augmentation de son cosmos me révéla qu'il révoquait son armure laissant apparaître sa tenue moulante présente sous le métal, un legging noir et un simple T-shirt bleu marine. Les mains dans les poches il avança nonchalamment vers moi et fit même quelque pas de plus avant de me regarder par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je te raccompagne à ton temple.

D'un haussement d'épaule je lui signifiais mon accord. Je n'allais pas l'empêcher de descendre bien que je m'inquiétais de la rencontre avec Angelo. Si Milo me connaissait, je le connaissais également. Je savais très bien que cet action de me suivre n'était pas gratuite, il voulait jauger Deathmask, savoir s'il représentait un danger pour moi. J'aurai pu être blessé mais nous étions habitué à ce genre de manie, nous étions protecteur l'un envers l'autre depuis bien trop longtemps pour que j'en prenne ombrage. Nous parlions de banalités tout au long du trajet, cet esprit vif et enjoué de mon ami m'avait manqué et c'était une vraie bouffée d'air frais après tous les regards étranges que je croisais depuis que j'aidais Angelo.

Arrivé à mon temple je sentis le cosmos de Milo augmenter légèrement afin d'avertir Angelo de sa présence à mes cotés. Je le vis froncer les sourcils face à l'absence de réponse de mon invité, lui faisant claquer la langue d'indignation contenue. Un sourire amusé se peignit sur mes lèvres, Milo et son sens du protocole, parfois je me plaisais à dire qu'il était encore pire que son glaçon de petit ami. Je l'invitai à me suivre et nous trouvâmes Angelo vautré de tous son long dans le canapé. Ses cernes étaient plus présentes qu'à l'habitude après la nuit que nous venions de passer mais il laissait son masque ironique et agaçant habituel face à l'étranger qu'était Milo dans notre habituel environnement depuis son arrivée ici.

\- Death, ravi de voir que tu prends tes aises

\- Pourquoi? Tu pensais que j'attendrais ton accord pour faire ce que je veux ?

Un froncement de sourcil face à la pique puis un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de Milo.

\- Tu dis ça mais ça m'étonnerai que tu ais eu le choix de rester ici connaissant Aiolia.

Une lueur perdue passa dans son regard alors qu'il jetait un rapide regard de bête traquée dans ma direction me demandant visiblement si j'avais parlé de sa situation au scorpion. D'une dénégation de la tête je lui intimai ma réponse silencieuse. Milo était intuitif, Death ne pourrait pas cacher son masque longtemps si mon meilleur ami décidait de creuser un peu.

\- Vu ton regard je ne dois pas avoir tord. Après reste à savoir pourquoi Aiolia à prit pitié de toi et t'a accueillit comme un chien sauvage auquel on compatit et qu'on adopte.

Un regard furieux croisa le regard brûlant et calculateur du huitième gardien. Je n'intervint pas, laissant ces deux là se jauger, il était important pour Milo de savoir le plus possible de Death pour pouvoir essayer de lui faire confiance. C'était un premier pas vers l'ouverture au sanctuaire, le premier de tous d'ailleurs et venant d'un homme droit comme Milo quand il s'agit d'honneur et de respect de l'autre c'était un grand pas. Tandis que les deux hommes se fusillaient du regard je partis chercher une bouteille d'Oso dans ma cuisine, en gardant toujours une au frais avec les nombreuses visites que je pouvais recevoir habituellement. Les chamailleries continuèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi bien que les tensions se levaient doucement entre les deux hommes. Death avait parfaitement réussi le test de Milo malgré les élévations de voix qui retentissaient souvent de la part de l'Italien, bien trop réactif aux provocations du grec. Quand le soir vint Milo nous souhaita une bonne nuit et se retira avec un grand sourire, allant même jusqu'à échanger une poignée de main avec le cancer, le surprenant grandement: on ne touchait pas la mort après tout.

Le calme revenant le cancer eu un léger sourire amusé qu'il me lança, je lui répondis tranquillement. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de dormir tout juste de faire une petite sieste et j'étais épuisé néanmoins il allait falloir que je veille une fois de plus sur le Cancer. Cette veille commençait vraiment à me peser et je dois avouer que j'aurai aimé qu'on puisse me relayé ne serait-ce qu'une nuit. Me levant en m'étirant nous partîmes nous coucher ou du moins Angelo se coucha en me lançant un regard interrogateur, tellement insistant que je fini par soupirer.

\- Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Tu devrais aller dormir. Ce n'est pas en étant à moitié endormi que tu m'aideras. Au moins si je m'endors avec les voix je les supporte mieux. Si c'est leur retour brutal qui me réveille je risque de devenir fou comme cette nuit. Si tu ne penses pas tenir la nuit vaut mieux que tu ailles dormir maintenant plutôt que tu lâches en plein milieu…

\- T'en fais pas je n'étais pas en forme cette nuit. Ça ne se reproduira pas.

Le cancer sembla dubitatif mais il finit par s'allonger et se laissa aller au sommeil dont il avait tant besoin.

Deux heures passèrent tranquillement et Aiolia veillait, prenant garde à garder l'esprit occupé afin de ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil. Un bruit dans son salon et un grommellement le sortir de la lecture du livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Fronçant les sourcils il projeta son cosmos dans tous son temple et reconnu immédiatement le cosmos de Milo. Le Scorpion avait-il oublié quelque chose ? Prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit et à laisser mon cosmos en grande partie dans cette pièce je partie rejoindre mon invité surprise. Je le trouvais au salon se frottant le pied qu'il avait visiblement tapé dans une meuble.

\- Milo? Tu as oublié quelque chose?

\- Non, enfin si… si on veut.

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- Tu sors de la chambre d'ami j'ai tord?

\- ...

\- Ouais c'est bien ce que je pensais. Il se passe quoi avec Deathmask?

\- Milo je…

\- Oui je sais tu peux pas expliquer sans l'accord de Death mais le problème c'est que tu es en train de flancher pour le protéger de je ne sais quoi. Tout le monde se demande pourquoi tu laisses filtrer ton cosmos comme ça la nuit mais à mon avis c'est en rapport avec Death. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive pour que tu doives déployer constamment ton cosmos pour le préserver? Il reçoit des attaques mentales?

\- En quelques sorte…

\- … tu as besoin de sommeil c'est un fait me contredit pas s'il te plait.

Je fermai la bouche le laissant réfléchir. Il vint frotter son menton où une légère barbe commençait à apparaître. Pensif et analyste. Je ne pouvais pas trahir Death, il le savait. Sa présence ici prouvait à elle seule qu'il était prêt à faire un pas vers Angelo mais je ne me voyais pas imposer sa présence au cancer. Il était trop fragile pour le moment.

\- Va dormir. Je vais prendre le relais au niveau cosmos pour Angelo. Tu as besoin de repos et si tu veux l'aider tu as besoin d'être en plein possession de tes moyens. On verra comment il réagira demain matin pour ma présence mais pour l'instant vous avez tous les deux besoin de dormir.

\- Je …

\- Aiolia n'essaye même pas de discuter ou je t'assomme et autant dire que vu ton état ce ne sera pas bien difficile.

Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres je levais les mains en signe de paix, ne cherchant pas plus à discuter sachant que je n'aurais pas le dessus et je n'avais pas franchement envie de me réveillé avec un mal de ventre dû à un coup de poing de mon ami. L'élévation de cosmos de Milo se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami, supplantant la mienne que je retirais tranquillement. Le scorpion s'avachit dans le canapé à la place qu'Angelo tenait plus tôt mais faisant un signe de partir en s'étirant comme un chat s'installant pour une sieste digestive. Un léger rire m'échappa avant que je le laisse sur un "Bonne nuit" tranquille. Je dormis d'un sommeil profond, un sommeil sans rêve et terriblement réparateur pour mon esprit épuisé.

* * *

 **Auteur:** et voilà nouveau chapitre achevé avec deux points forts, un grand frère protecteur qui finit par se mettre à dos son frère et un scorpion dont la confiance en son ami n'a visiblement pas besoin d'explication pour avancer. Ça réserve des jours rocambolesque par la suite!

 **Bêta:** Coucou ! On se retrouve pour un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup dû à l'intervention d'Aioros et Milo ! Ca change un peu la dynamique chez le lion maintenant que le scorpion rentre dans l'équation c;

 **Auteur:** arrête miss t'aime tous les chapitre on le sait =P. Mais sinon c'est vrai que le pauvre Lionceau va devoir jongler avec ces deux invités et ça risque de créer quelques tensions et prise de gueule vu le caractère respectif de chacun!

 **Bêta:** pas ma faute si ils sont tous géniaux xD Et oui je plains notre pauvre petit lion national ca va faire des éclats avec le crustacé et l'araignée !

 **Auteur:** mais ça c'est dans le prochain épisode! Aller on vous laisse à la semaine prochaine je devrais être dans le temps hormis imprévu notable!


	11. Chapter 11 - Entrapercevoir l'avenir

Bonjour, bonsoir, Bonne nuit!

Bienvenu dans ce 11 chapitre (et oui pour une fois je suis en avance!) J'espère que le dernier en vous a pas trop fait rager contre moi pour vous laisser dans cette tension plus que palpable!

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu j'ai écris un OS EaquexViolate "L'aile du Garuda", si ça vous intéresse d'y jeter un coup d'oeil faites vous plaisir.

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 11: Entrapercevoir l'avenir**

Je ne me réveillai pas avant trois heure de l'après-midi le lendemain, mon esprit reposer et calme comme ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais ressenti. Un silence calme et le cosmos de Milo m'apprirent que Death ne devait surement pas encore être levé. M'étirant largement je sortis tranquillement du lit m'habillant d'un simple vêtement de survêtement léger. La chaleur de l'après midi entrait par la fenêtre laissé continuellement ouverte.

Avançant mollement vers le salon je trouvais Milo en grande conversation avec mon frère. M'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte je les observais. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué ma présence et échangeaient de façon à ce que leur voix ne se fasse pas entendre des chambres. Au bout de quelques minutes mon frère croisa mon regard. Il me fit un sourire auquel je ne répondis pas. Le sien se fana doucement comprenant la rancune que j'avais envers son comportement de la veille. Milo tourna la tête vers moi et me salua d'un hochement de tête souriant. Légèrement souriant à son attention je me décollais et partit chercher de quoi déjeuner.

\- Bien dormis l'endormi?!

\- Si je me lève juste je pense qu'on peut l'affirmer oui.

\- T'es pas le dernier t'en fais pas.

\- Je vois ça.

Je revins avec une tasse fumante de café ainsi qu'un croissant et me laissai tomber abruptement à côté de Milo. Jetant un regard interrogatif à mon frère ma voix se fit un peu plus dure.

\- Un changement quelconque depuis hier?

\- Oui… je voulais m'excuser pour hier j'ai été froid et …

\- Franchement Aioros, ça je m'en fous. Ma question est plutôt en rapport avec Deathmask. Est-tu capable de le considérer comme autre chose que mauvais ?

\- Franchement j'ai du mal. Il est à moitié fou et …

\- Aioros je te demanderai de sortir de mon temple.

\- Quoi? Mais …

\- Je t'avais prévenu pas besoin de venir ici tant que tu n'auras pas un minimum de considération envers lui.

Le visage de mon frère était clairement douloureux mais il respecta mon choix et sortit la tête basse laissant le temple dans un silence de malaise. Je fini après quelques gorgées par le briser tranquillement essayant de ne pas montrer la douleur du manque de confiance de mon frère en moi. Il me considérait encore trop comme un enfant. Il faut qu'il comprenne que je suis un adulte avec ces propres décisions et ces propres responsabilités.

\- Il ne s'est pas du tout réveillé?

\- Si. Trois fois. Des cauchemars. Il en fait souvent?

\- Toutes les nuits mais la pire a été celle hier.

\- Il s'est passé quelques chose de particulier?

\- Je suis tombé de sommeil. Mon cosmos s'est arrêté et ça a été le pire cauchemar qu'il ait fait devant moi à vrai dire. Je l'avais vu qu'une seule fois comme ça, la première fois où j'ai déployé mon cosmos et que ça lui a fait du bien. Il a réagit comment à ta présence dans la chambre ?

\- Sur le moment il ne s'en est pas vraiment rendu compte, j'aurai jamais pensé d'ailleurs qu'il se serait jeté sur moi comme un assoiffé dans le désert dès son réveille. Quand il a commencé à se calmer et qu'il a enfin pu identifier mon cosmos il c'est assez vite redresser en me lâchant. Je pense que le fait que j'ai un regard plus inquiet qu'autre chose l'a aidé à accepter. Il a été méfiant la première fois que je l'ai réveillé mais il s'est laissé faire après. De toute façon vu que je l'avais déjà vu une fois et que je ne m'étais pas moqué il a du se dire que j'étais pas vraiment une menace. On en parlera avec lui quand il se réveillera.

\- Je vais aller le réveiller. Faut qu'il mange, ses habits le cache mais il ressemble à un squelette là-dessous

\- Merde… c'est ce que je craignais avoir sentit tout à l'heure…

Je fini mon croissant et mon café avant de me lever et de partir tranquillement vers la chambre d'ami. D'une main légère je secouais légèrement mon locataire.

\- Hey Angelo… debout… il faut que tu manges.

L'homme dans le lit grogna d'indignation d'être réveillé contre sa volonté. Un œil ensommeillé s'entrouvrit avant de se fermer brusquement à cause de la luminosité. Un rictus apparut sur mes lèvres alors que je lui retirais les couvertures pour le forcer à se lever. Il râla de nouveau et des insultes en italien surgirent alors qu'il me balançait un oreiller dessus. Riant un peu je repoussais facilement l'objet.

Je le laissai finir d'émerger seul. C'était un rituel souvent abordé le matin et j'y prenais un certain plaisir. Revenant au salon j'expliquai à Milo de faire baisser son cosmo en douceur afin que Death ne soit pas trop surpris par le changement. Bien que toujours très interrogatif, il ne commenta pas et obéit docilement. Je partis faire un brunch assez conséquent pour le cancer avant de poser le tout sur la table basse, attendant que ce dernier sorte de la douche qu'il s'accordait chaque matin.

Quand il vint il portait un simple bas de jogging et il se séchait les cheveux énergiquement. Quand il balança la serviette sur une chaise en s'étirant, il se figea brusquement en voyant le scorpion, son regard partit directement vers moi. Visiblement il venait de se rappeler que c'était Milo qui l'avait veillé cette nuit.

\- Me jette pas ce regard, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Il m'a envoyé me coucher même sans savoir pourquoi tu étais là.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Vu la gueule que tirais Aiolia je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer à t'aider. C'est pour ça que je l'ai suivi, je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait aussi brusquement changé de comportement avec toi. Je voulais voir si ça valait le coup et bon la soirée d'hier m'a fait revoir mon jugement sur toi.

\- Comment ça?

\- T'as plus ce regard fou quand tu sors tes piques, celles qui font penser que tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de nous éventrer. Étant un assassin moi-même je sais reconnaitre un regard de fou. Si tu l'as été par le passé tu ne l'es plus.

\- Et tu es resté car tu avais peur que je tue Aiolia?

\- Non je suis rester pour aider deux amis dans le besoin.

\- Deux?

\- Oui, deux Death. Même si j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire vu le changement un peu brutal, je pense que je peux te considérer comme un ami… du moment que tu ne redeviens pas fou.

\- …merci

\- Pas de quoi. Me le fais juste pas regretter.

\- On va essayer

Death eu un pauvre sourire, un des rares que je ne l'avais que dans mon temple. Milo lui rendit un sourire franc. Il était toujours comme ça, franc et direct. Maintenant que les choses étaient à plat entre eux, le cancer allait pouvoir s'ouvrir à une autre personne que moi. Surtout que Milo à beaucoup plus d'influence sur les autres ors que moi. Nous sommes des animaux sociables mais personnellement je reste un gars respecter pour mon parcours et mon ouverture tandis que Milo est plutôt respecter pour son très grand sens du devoir et de la droiture ainsi que pour son ouverture d'esprit et pour son esprit d'analyse qui ferait pâlir notre cher Camus, ça lui donnait une influence plus marquée sur nos confrères. Si Milo fait confiance à Deathmask alors on peut avoir confiance en Deathmask en théorie personne ne serait pas assez fou pour remettre son jugement en question et vu le regard d'Angelo il suivait le même fil de pensés que moi.

* * *

 **Auteur:** et voilà! fin du chapitre! Bon bah finalement ça se passe plutôt bien avec Death, Milo a su faire preuve de compréhension et d'analyse. De la même manière qu'avec Kanon il a pardonné au cancer. Est-ce bien ou non? Ça, ça reste encore à déterminer dans les prochains chapitres!

 **Bêta:** Comme d'habitude j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre (en même temps baby Milo se montre utile et compréhensif !) Les choses commencent enfin à avancer un peu pour notre petit cancer ;3

 **Auteur:** c'est presque temps, c'est bien beau de souffrir mais faut avancer et autant dire que les prochains chapitre vont s'enchaîner! La semaine prochaine vous aurez deux chapitres au lieu d'un. En effet le second étant indécemment trop cours je vais poster le 12 et le 13 de concert!

 **Bêta:** Bande de chanceux deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! Laissez une review ça fera toujours plaisir !

 **Auteur:** Chanceux je sais pas, c'est plutôt que j'ai une répartition de merde xD. Sur ce bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain pour les deux prochains chapitre


	12. Chapter 12 - Dérapage fatal

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit!

Bienvenu dans ce 12 chapitre. On approche à très grand pas de l'épilogue

Je vous ai laissé sur un début d'amitié entre un scorpion et un crabe… hey bien allons voir comment ça se passe du côté du cinquième temple pour voir comment se passe la cohabitation!

Bonne lecture et rendez vous pour le blabla de l'auteur bien que nous ferons à mon grand damne sans ma Bêta qui est tout simplement malade donc pas en forme =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12: Dérapage fatale**

Une nouvelle semaine était passée depuis ce qui était advenu de la confrontation entre Milo et Deathmask. Depuis ce jour j'avais enfin le temps de souffler. Bien que nous nous se relayions à tour de rôle avec le scorpion auprès d'un Angelo qui reprenait doucement du poil de la bête, j'avais enfin la possibilité de dormir et de récupérer doucement et pleinement de ma mission dont je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de finir de me remettre avant de m'occuper du Cancer.

Mu c'était enfin mis à faire quelques recherches quand à la formation de l'armure du cancer. Il passait le plus claire de son temps dans la bibliothèque depuis ma visite, visiblement décidé à regagner ma confiance… quand je vous disais que Milo et moi étions des animaux sociaux. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que je rejoignais mon temple. Pouvoir faire un entraînement m'avais fait un grand bien. Je n'étais décidément pas fait pour rester inactif. Et Milo non plus d'ailleurs, ce qui faisait qu'il s'amusait beaucoup à tester le nouveau Cancer qui logeait chez moi. Leur engueulade aurait fait peur à beaucoup de monde mais pas à moi, après tout j'étais un des rare à voir le sourire ravi qu'ils échangeaient à la fin de chacune d'entre-elles, bien conscient que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour eux. Ça faisait le plus grand bien à Angelo qui avait fini par s'ouvrir sur ces problèmes de "voix" à Milo qui avait écarquillé les yeux de pur affolement en apprenant ce que vivait notre homologue. Une main puissante posé sur l'épaule d'un Angelo anxieux de savoir s'il allait perdre cette nouvelle amitié comme il avait perdu celle d'Aphrodite montra tout le soutien et l'empathie du gardien du huitième temple. Oui je ne site pas Shura car ce dernier est un cas à part dû au faite qu'apparemment il n'arrive pas à savoir sur quel pied danser avec Angelo mais ils venaient de temps en temps le voir et prendre des nouvelles même si ce n'était pas très long et assez tendu.

Milo partit dès mon arrivée voulant lui aussi aller se défouler, bien qui ne le dise pas je voyais dans son regard qu'il avait hâte qu'Angelo aille mieux pour pouvoir reprendre nos joutes. Il partit en trottinant sous une pique moqueuse d'Angelo qui me fit rire. La fin de journée se passa dans le calme. Je préparais le repas tranquillement pendant qu'Angelo fixait son armure d'un regard vide. Ça aurait pu m'inquiéter mais je savais que ce n'était pas de la déprime brut. En effet, depuis que Milo était souvent dans le temple Angelo s'ouvrait mieux et semblait reprendre vie tout doucement. L'une de ses dernières décisions avait été de rentrer en résonnance avec son armure pour essayer de comprendre d'où venaient les voix. Il cherchait à voir s'il pouvait trouver un moyen de les bloquer. Il avait trouvé quelques pistes que j'avais transmis à Mu qui avait semblé fasciné par les découvertes. Il avait également pu rentrer en résonance avec les émanations des anciens porteurs de son armure, partageant des bribes de souvenirs. Il avait ainsi pu découvrir des techniques depuis longtemps oubliés. Il était toujours assez épuisé quand il ressortait de sa transe et avait au début manqué de s'évanouir à de nombreuses reprise. Plus d'une fois Milo et moi l'avions porté dans sa chambre en essayant de le garder conscient pendant que l'autre préparait une boisson très sucré afin de faire remonter son taux de sucre rapidement pour qu'il puisse se remettre sans trop souffrir de son état. Depuis j'avais toujours un peu de boisson sucré d'avance ainsi que des barres de céréales hyper riches qui faisaient souvent grogner le cancer devant le goût trois fois trop sucré pour lui. Les repas avaient également été modifier pour qu'ils soient plus riches pour préparer son corps à la forte déperdition d'énergie.

Le retrait brusque du cosmos du cancer me fit légèrement sursauter. Quelque chose l'avait surpris visiblement, il avait d'habitude plutôt du mal à sortir de la béatitude que lui apportait son état catatonique.

\- Découvert un truc étonnant?

\- Ouais… t'as de la visite.

Sa voix était suffisamment grinçante et chargée de colère pour me faire me tendre d'office. Il ne réagissait ainsi qu'à la présence du Poisson en général. Me rinçant rapidement les mains je revenais, torchon en main, au salon. Ce n'était pas le poisson mais un simple soldat qui fixait Angelo avec dédain. Un pli de mécontentement face à ce comportement apparu sur mon front.

\- Que fais-tu ici soldat? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir autorisé à entrer dans mon temple.

\- Je viens sur ordre du chevalier du verseau ce qui me donne le droit d'entrée.

\- Reste à ta place gamin. Je pourrai bien t'ordonner de rentrer dans le temple des gémeaux tu n'aurais pas le droit d'y entrer sans l'autorisation du propriétaire. Ne prend pas tes libertés.

\- Venant d'un gardien qui a abandonné son temple je trouve…

\- Pèse tes mots si tu ne veux pas le regretter soldat.

Mon ton avait été cinglant et dangereux signifiant toute la dangerosité que représentait le fait de continuer à parler face à deux chevaliers d'or avec autant de légèreté. Le garde eu au moins le respect de baissé le regard bien que sa mâchoire se contracta.

\- Que me veut donc le chevalier du Verseau ?

\- Il m'a envoyé vous chercher, le chevalier du scorpion est hors de contrôle même pour lui. Les gémeaux l'immobilisent pendant que le chevalier d'Argent qu'il a blessé est en train de faire appelle à Athéna pour faire juger le huitième gardien pour ses actes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a pu faire sortir l'excité de service de ses gonds?

\- Aucune idée Deathmask mais ça me semble plutôt grave…

Jetant mon torchon négligemment sur une chaise j'appelais mon armure à moi avant de partir d'un pas ferme vers la porte de sortie. Un cosmos s'élevant derrière moi m'apprit qu'Angelo allait me suivre. M'approchant du garde je m'adressai à lui d'un ton tranchant.

\- Où sont-ils?

\- Ils sont dans la troisième arène mais seul vous à été demandé et …

\- Je n'ai que faire de ce que tu penses. Tu es là pour transmettre un message, contente toi de faire ce qu'on te demande. On ne te demande pas de réfléchir. Si ça avait été le cas tu aurais une armure, ce qui n'est pas le cas et ce n'est surement pas sans raison.

Le garde pâlit brusquement pendant que le rire d'Angelo résonnait dans mon dos. Sans plus attendre je partis de mon temple suivit du cancer, descendant rapidement les marches jusqu'à l'arène.

Arrivé sur place je constatai que Milo se débattait comme un beau diable sous un Kanon et un Saga qui le maintenaient au sol difficilement. Le chevalier du grand chien, se tenant un peu plus loin, répondait vertement et sans aucun respect aux insultes du scorpion. Je n'ai que rarement vu Milo aussi furieux et bien que mes confrères ors tentaient de calmer le jeu personne ne semblaient capable de calmer les deux belligérant. Camus tentait de résonner Milo tandis que Shaka était auprès du chevalier d'argent face à lui. Je m'approchai d'Aldébaran qui semblait assez déconcerté par le comportement de Milo.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Le chevalier d'argent à défié Milo voulant essayer une nouvelle attaque sur un chevalier qui ne risquait d'être blessé par sa technique. Ils ont échangés quelques coups en parlant sans animosité et d'un coup le cosmos de Milo est devenu celui de l'assassin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit mais quelque chose n'a pas plu à Milo le temps qu'on réagisse le chevalier d'argent avait déjà le nez cassé. Il a malheureusement déjà fait appelle à Athéna, Milo risque d'être mit à pied s'il ne se calme pas. Mais ce n'est pas évident, il n'écoute même pas Camus.

\- Allons bon l'excité est susceptible?

Le ton était moqueur mais je connaissais suffisamment Angelo pour savoir qu'il me posait réellement la question.

\- En général non. Hormis quand il s'agit de d'honneur et de respect.

\- Respect? J'ai peut-être une idée du problème.

Haussant un sourcil je laissai Angelo sauter souplement dans l'arène et s'adresser au chevalier d'argent.

\- Oye ferme ta gueule de putois. Tu me donnes la migraine.

Son intervention eu au moins le mérite de faire taire les deux belligérants, par contre toute l'attention était maintenant tourné vers lui et vu la grimace qu'il fit il n'appréciait pas vraiment. Je sautai dans l'arène, le rejoignant en soutien, comprenant très bien le malaise qu'il pouvait ressentir. D'un regard il me remercia et avança vers Milo qui s'était calmé un peu bien qu'il continuait à fixer d'un regard noir le chevalier d'argent.

\- Bah alors l'araignée on s'excite tout seul ?

La ferme Death ! Ce connard mérite que je lui refasse le portrait !

\- Oh mais j'en doute pas. T'es pas comme moi après tout.

Le sourire torve d'Angelo donna un frisson à tout le monde. Du coin de l'œil je voyais Athéna arriver vers le haut de l'arène et observer d'un œil intrigué la scène. Milo décrocha son regard de l'argent pour le regarder le Cancer, un sourcil haussé. Ce simple contact fit comprendre que Milo n'était pas dupe sur le mensonge.

\- À d'autre… t'es loin d'être gratuit comme assassin

\- Possible mais c'est pas le problème. On peut savoir pourquoi t'as tant envie de refaire le joli minois qui est en face de nous ?

\- Il n'a aucune raison! J'ai demandé de l'aide et voilà comment je suis considéré !

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule! Tu oses insulter un chevalier devant moi et lui manquer complètement de respect et tu oses dire que tu n'as rien fait! Mais je vais vraiment te percer de partout !

\- J'ai jamais…

\- Je crois t'avoir dit de te la fermer. Oserais-tu aller contre l'ordre de ton supérieur? Je crois qu'il existe un châtiment pour ça…

La voix basse et dangereuse du Cancer tendit tout le monde, craignant que le cancer tue sur le champ le pauvre bougre. Néanmoins son regard n'était pas celui du meurtrier, il calmait et gardait ses instincts tranquilles. Revenant sur Milo, il le regarda sérieusement alors que ce dernier le fixait, analysant le comportement du cancer. Il ne bougeait plus sous les gémeaux, chose qui surprit tout le monde apparemment.

\- Bon j'en ai rien à branler de ce que l'autre péquenot a dit. Explique toi. Oh et pitié les siamois lâcher le il est adulte il sait se tenir du moment que l'autre grande gueule se la ferme!

Les gémeaux échangèrent un regard puis observèrent un instant Milo pour enfin le relâcher avec prudence. Le scorpion s'assit en faisant craquer son cou devenu raide à force de redresser la tête pour fixer son adversaire.

\- Merci… je suppose.

\- Me remercie pas trop vite. Tu t'es foutu dans une sacrée merde. Et après tu oses me dire que j'ai le sang chaud hein.

Les deux chevaliers dorés échangèrent un sourire amusé et complice qui fit élever les murmures dans l'arène. Mes sourcils se froncèrent à cette réaction. Ma voix se fit tranchante malgré moi.

\- Silence! Milo veux-tu bien expliqué ce comportement qui est loin d'être digne d'un chevalier.

Le regard sanguin que m'envoya mon ami aurait pu me faire peur si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien. Il n'avait pas agit sous une impulsion meurtrière sans raison. De toute évidence Sirius l'avait fait sortir de ces gonds.

\- Il est vrai chevalier qu'il est rare de vous trouver dans une telle situation… j'ai confiance en vous pour justifier votre acte.

Je jurai mentalement, Athéna était finalement descendu. Milo la respectait suffisamment pour ne pas faire descendre en sa présence mais je ne suis pas sûre que la présence divine soit une bonne chose pour Angelo, et ce fut confirmé d'un seul coup d'œil vers le visage brusquement blanchi de ce dernier. Milo changea de position pour mettre un genoux à terre face à la gardienne de la paix sur terre

\- Déesse.

\- Sirius, Milo veuillez m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, en espérant qu'il y ai une bonne raison.

\- Y'en a pas déesse! Votre chevalier d'or à juste voulu m'humilier gratuitement et sans raison!

\- C'est faux ! J'avais toutes les raisons d'agir.

\- Ah ouais!? Parce que vous avez vu à un seul moment que je méritais ça!?

Le chevalier du grand chien venait de prendre la foule à témoin. Le silence gêné qui suivit était criant de vérité et Athéna envoya un regard plein de reproche et de déception auprès du chevalier à ces pieds.

\- Milo as-tu une parole pour te défendre?

\- … à quoi bon déesse … vous m'avez déjà jugé.

Un regard de pure souffrance retenue fut jeté à la déesse alors qu'elle faisait signe à Saga et Kanon de neutraliser le scorpion. Milo baissait la tête résigné à son sort, il ne m'avait plus paru aussi faible depuis notre tendre jeunesse. Avant même qu'Aioros soit mort. Deux bras le firent se relever, mes poings étaient serrés à m'en faire mal. Je savais Milo innocent mais comment le prouver ?

\- Je trouverai mon ami… j'en fais la promesse.

Le huitième gardien échangea un regard avec moi tandis que son armure reprenait sa forme totémique sous l'injonction d'Athéna. Son regard bien que blessé reflétait l'espoir qu'il avait en moi et je ne pu empêcher un sourire de venir fleurir sur mes lèvres, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et plein de confiance. Sourire auquel il répondit un petit haussement à la commissure à ses lèvres.

\- T'en fais pas… tu passeras pas une seule nuit dans ce trou à rat où ils vont t'emmener ça je te le garantis. Je sais payer mes dettes.

Légèrement surpris par le ton de la voix à a droite je tournai la tête pour voir Angelo, le visage sombre et plein de promesse alors qu'il fixait Sirius avec un détermination que je ne lui connaissait que trop bien. Un frisson de pure révulsion me parcouru alors que je me rappelai de la dernière fois que j'avais croisé un tel regard. Deathmask était au contrôle, Angelo refourgué bien loin au fond de mes souvenirs. Le quatrième gardien était de retour, et avec lui la folie qui l'habitait avant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il avait fait une connerie. Oh oui il avait fait une putain de connerie. Je ne sais pas ce que ce petit fils de chienne avait pu dire à Milo mais il avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds avec une facilité déconcertante.

Ce petit merdeux a voulu se foutre de la gueule des chevaliers d'or ? Oh mais tant mieux ! Ça me donnera une bonne raison de tuer. J'avais besoin de me défouler. Milo m'a aidé et je suis presque sûr d'être le responsable de son coup d'éclat. À mon tour de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ce soir un nouveau visage rejoindra ma collection.

Au revoir Angelo… Bonjour Deathmask.

* * *

Ouais ouais ouais … je sais pas vous mais ça sent le roussit là dedans. Visiblement Deathmask semble avoir compris ce qui se passait. Par contre chose plus inquiétante … Angelo laisse place à la bête que contient Aiolia et Milo depuis un moment… est-ce que tout leur effort aura été vain?

Bah aller lire la suite et vous saurez ! Après tout vous avez droit à deux chapitres pour le prix d'un!

Bon vous connaissez la chanson, une review ça fait toujours plaisir, un fav si vous aimez et voulez suivre ou relire et à de suite pour le chapitre 13!


	13. Chapter 13 - Les pinces d'un cancer()

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit!

Et oui comme dis la dernière fois, deux chapitre pour le prix d'un!

Je vous embête pas plus et allons voir ce qui nous est réservé du coté d'Angelo… ou du moins devrais-je plutôt dire… Deathmask!

Bonne lecture et rendez vous à la fin!

* * *

 **Chapitre 13: Les pinces d'un cancer sont toujours coupantes.**

La nuit était tombée depuis trois heures maintenant. Angelo n'était pas rentré depuis que Milo s'était fait arrêter pour son excès de violence. J'avais bien essayé d'interroger Sirius mais il s'en était immédiatement plein à Athéna, prétextant que je le harcelais... après trois questions….

Cette histoire était clairement un coup monté contre Milo. Pourquoi par contre, ça je l'ignorai. Quel avantage aurait-on a s'en prendre à un chevalier d'or par ces temps de paix ? De la jalousie ? Ça ne semble pourtant pas être du genre de Sirius de se rabattre sur ce genre de bassesses.

Je me retournais le crâne et interrogeai le plus de personne possible tout en restant vigilant à leur comportement afin de ne pas plus créer de problème à Milo mais apparemment les langues ne se déliaient pas facilement.

Un soupire passa mes lèvres lorsque mon regard tomba sur la veste en cuir d'Angelo. Je m'inquiétais pour lui. Le regard que j'ai croisé dans l'arène m'a mis une boule au niveau de l'estomac qui était tout bonnement flippante. Angelo avait-il cédé aux voix? Pourtant il semblait aller mieux mais … l'histoire avec Milo semblait l'avoir pas mal ébranlé. Se sentait-il coupable ou responsable de son malheur pour je ne sais quel raison? Et puis que voulait-il dire par cette promesse faite au départ du scorpion?

Mon nouveau soupire s'étouffa lorsqu'un rire fatigué s'éleva derrière moi.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête lionceau.

\- Lionceau… alors on en est là maintenant?

Me redressant j'observais Deathmask car oui c'était bel et bien l'assassin face à moi. Son regard rougeoyant sous la lumière, son sourire torve et le sang sur sa chemise blanche… mon dieu mais qu'avait-il fait!? Avant même que je ne puisse formuler ma question, il révoqua son armure qui alla rejoindre sa pandora d'un éclaire dorée. À peine la protection eut-elle quitté son corps qu'il vacilla et manqua de s'effondrer, seul mes réflexes me permirent de me jeter auprès de lui et de lui éviter de se fracasser le crâne sur le sol. Je le retournais et constatais que derrière le masque de sadisme qu'il avait affiché et qui venait de voler en même temps que son armure, son vrai visage apparaissait doucement. Celui d'un homme ravagé par la fièvre d'un trop grand effort, son cosmos était très faible et sa peau glacée. Son souffle se faisait sifflant alors qu'il grimaçait visiblement souffrant.

\- Bordel! Death ça va?

\- Death… ça fait longtemps que tu m'as pas appelé comme ça … guh!

\- C'est pas le moment pour ça! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu pour finir dans un tel état ?!

\- J'ai délié des langues.

Il toussa et m'adressa un sourire fier. Le genre de sourire que je faisais à mon frère quand j'attendais un compliment suite à un entraînement fructueux. Ce comportement me fit hausser un sourcil alors que je le portais pour l'allonger sur le canapé. Une fois fais je chopais un plaid et recouvrait son corps épuisé et trempé de sueur avec.

\- Je vais te chercher quelque chose de chaud à boire et tu m'expliques ça.

Il hocha la tête légèrement avant de se recroqueviller un peu plus sur le divan. Je partis lui faire un grog assez chargé en alcool sachant très bien qu'il ne le craignait pas mais que ça lui ferait augmenter un peu ça température corporel. Quand je revins je dû le secouer un peu pour le réveiller et le forcer à boire la boisson. Il la bu avec plaisir mais je n'évoquai pas le sujet de son état le laissant se rendormir tranquillement et me laissant avec encore plus de question à réfléchir pendant la nuit. Mon cosmos s'éleva et veilla de nouveau sur l'endormit qui se détendit énormément.

* * *

Et voilà, comme annoncé, ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais je devais faire s'arrêter impérativement ici pour garder un peu de suspense non?

En tout cas ce chapitre est un chapitre transition juste avant le chapitre final et son épilogue. Il est plutôt simple et à au moins le mérite de nous rassurer sur la capacité d'Angelo à contrôler sa part sombre. Il nous montre que malgré son côté assassin, et bien il reste malgré tout un humains grâce à Milo et Aiolia.

En parlant de Milo visiblement notre cher cancer a eut plus de chance qu'Aiolia, enfin je ne sais pas si on peut parler de chance quand on voit du sang sur une chemise et qu'on ne sait pas d'où il vient. Qu'à-t-il découvert?

Une chose est sûre le prochain chapitre est le dernier! on arrive au terme de cette aventure magnifique, ainsi la prochaine fois de nouveau double chapitre avec le chapitre 14 et l'épilogue!

Vous connaissez la chanson, review, fav ça fait toujours plaisir et ça boost! Bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain pour conclure l'arc du cancer et du Lion!


	14. Chapter 14 - Jugement des morts

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit!

Hé voilà on arrive sur le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.

Ca fait bizarre de se dire qu'on arrive à la fin d'une aventure. J'ai été heureuse de partager ce délire né tout droit de mon esprit dérangé!

Je m'attarde pas plus longtemps rendez-vous à la fin et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Jugement des morts**

Je fus dérangé de bon matin par un garde qui, cette fois, n'eut pas l'outrecuidance d'entrer sans autorisation bien qu'il s'agisse du même que la veille. Il m'annonça une réunion d'urgence en rapport avec le procès de Milo. Angelo et moi y étions convoqués sans délais. Je m'attendais un peu à ça et avait déjà retiré mon cosmos, laissant Angelo émerger doucement du sommeil. En entrant je le trouvais assis derrière sa tasse habituelle, la mine encore un peu ensommeillée. En lui annonçant la réunion il la bu d'une traite et appela son armure. La grimace de douleur qu'il fit me fit frémir.

\- Ça va?

\- Ouais les voix sont justes chiantes.

\- Alors Deathmask n'est pas de retour.

\- … T'en doutais?

\- Vu ton regard hier je l'ai crains oui. Je sais que tu t'es pas mal attaché à Milo même si tu ne l'avoueras jamais. J'avais peur que les voix prenne le dessus pendant un état de faiblesse mentale passager..

\- C'est pas le cas.

\- Tant mieux je t'aime largement mieux comme tu es maintenant.

\- … tu m'aimes…. Comme je suis ….

\- Ouais

Son visage était surpris et assez perturbé par ma remarque, bien que je ne comprenne pas trop pourquoi. D'un haussement d'épaule je lui signifiais que ça n'avait pas d'importance et lui fit signe de me suivre. Pendant la montée nous tombâmes sur Dohko, il ne savait rien de la situation et semblait tout aussi dubitatif que nous sur la culpabilité réelle du chevalier du huitième temple. Par contre il fut ravi de voir les changements du cancer, à tel point qu'il lui fit une grande accolade fraternelle qui fit largement grogner le quatrième gardien.

Nous entrâmes dans le tribunal d'Athéna en silence. La pièce n'émettait aucun bruits malgré que nous soyons dans les derniers, à vrai dire après un coup d'œil tous les ors étaient déjà présents, même Milo. Ce dernier se trouvait au centre de la pièce, droit comme la justice, les pieds et les mains enchaînés par de lourdes entraves bloquant son cosmos. Son visage était brillant de sueur, se faire retirer notre cosmos à ce niveau de la chevalerie était une des pires tortures physiques et psychologiques qu'un corps pouvait supporter, néanmoins il affrontait cette épreuve avec dignité. Après de rapides excuses pour notre léger retard auprès d'Athéna et un sourire entendu à Milo pour l'encourager nous prîmes place.

Le procès débuta, long, ennuyeux et terriblement déséquilibré pour Milo dont je voyais la mâchoire tressauter de rage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hé bah le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ces charognes se sont fait plaisir pour défendre leur chevalier d'argent. Ils ne laissaient aucune chance à Milo de s'en sortir. Enfin aucune … ça c'est pas si sûr. Je ne pu empêcher un sourire torve d'apparaître sur mes lèvres. Avec l'armure je savais bien que j'étais plus Deathmask qu'Angelo à cause de la présence plus forte du Yomotsu mais bon je m'en foutais un peu en ce moment.

Rien que le faite de voir le regard de bête traqué que le bouffon d'argent en face de moi me lançait dès que son regard croisait le mien me donnait des frissons de jouissance. La seule ombre sur le tableau était la condition de mes deux amis.

Ça me fait toujours aussi étrange de considérer Milo et Aiolia comme des amis. On a des caractères peu compatibles mais pourtant on a réussi à trouver une équilibre stable dans toute la merde que je traverse. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serais aidé par le chat du cinquième je crois que j'aurai ris au nez de l'imbécile qui pouvait avoir de idées aussi stupides. Enfin bon. Je dois beaucoup à ces deux zouaves même si, comme le dit Aiolia, jamais je ne l'avouerai. Je n'aurai jamais cru que quelqu'un m'aiderai après la trahison d'Aphrodite et Shura. Et surtout pas mon voisin. Savoir que j'avais un espoir de redevenir Angelo… bon sang on dirait une midinette en train de se faire des films à l'eau de rose.

Je reportai mon attention sur le procès en cours, Milo faisait vraiment peine à voir. Son cosmos étouffé et aspiré par les chaînes lui faisait grandement défaut pour répondre à ces accusations. Il n'y avait plus cette verve dans sa voix, celle qui te fait hérisser le poils quand tu comprends que monsieur s'est payé ta poire tout ce temps. Mes dents grincèrent malgré moi.

\- Tch….

\- Un commentaire à faire Deathmask?

\- Me lancez pas sur le sujet Athéna je risque de blesser votre divine oreille.

\- Chevalier, si vous avez quelque chose à ajouter avant que la sentence ne tombe…

\- À parce que toute cette plaisanterie va déboucher sur une condamnation? Rassurez moi Athéna c'est bien l'argent qui va finir jugé non parce que je vous rappelle que c'est un peu Milo qui a sacrifié sa vie pour vous … contrairement à certaines personnes qui ne se sont pas gênées pour essayer de vous tuer. Et pas besoin de le dire j'en ai fait partit. Mais au dernière nouvelle Milo ne vous a jamais trahit… méditez sur ça avant de remettre sa parole en doute.

Un silence parcouru la salle tandis que la Déesse gobait les mouches. Mes paroles ont fait leur petit effet on dirait.

\- Après si vous voulez le juger pour avoir défendu mon honneur pas de soucis après tout ce n'est pas moi qui aurait ça sur la conscience.

\- De quoi parles-tu chevalier?

\- Oh! Mais dites moi… auriez vous oubliez de mentionner ce fait?

Un seul regard vers ceux menant le procès confirma ce fait.

\- Oh oh! Ma petite visite nocturne ne vous a donc pas fait me prendre au sérieux. En faite j'aurai du vous jeter dans le puits ça aurait évité de me réveiller si tôt tient !

\- Deathmask j'exige des explications !

\- Mais bien sûr déesse. Ces petits poltrons tout juste bon à se pisser dessus ne m'aiment pas. Mais comme ils n'ont pas les couilles de monter s'en prendre à moi car je suis chez Aiolia ils ont décidé de s'en prendre à ceux qui sont proches de moi. Ce qui veut dire Aiolia et Milo. Aiolia est calme et ne réponds pas aux provocations facilement mais Milo s'emporte vite quand on prend le temps de toucher ses cordes sensibles. C'est pas une secret tout le sanctuaire le sait à vrai dire. Ce petit con c'est amusé à m'insulter de chose très fleuri vu ce qu'il m'a chier à la gueule hier alors que j'allais le balancer dans le gouffre. Mais je l'ai pas fait. Je me suis dit que ce serait pas productif pour Milo.

Un sourire dément apparu sur mon visage.

\- Néanmoins je vous apprends rien en vous disant que ceux qui sont les plus proches du gouffre sont ceux qui mentent non ? Aussi je me suis amusé un peu hier…

Ma voix était dangereusement froide et chargée de folie meurtrière. Je prenais un véritable plaisir à voir tant de regards plongés en moi. En général je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention mais là…. savoir que j'allais nucléariser ce petit merdeux me donnait des ailes il faut croire.

\- Je m'adresse à celui qui accuse Milo de violence envers lui…

Son regard de bête traquée et son visage tordu par la peur.. mhh un délice pour les papilles!

\- Raconte nous dans les moindres détails le plan qui visait à destituer le chevalier du Scorpion de son grade. Oh et bien sûre tu te doute que mon cosmos qui est toujours en toi réagira immédiatement. Je t'ai expliqué le principe hier… ton âme appartient déjà au Yomotsu, mens et le gouffre s'ouvrira pour toi sans que j'ai à lever le petit doigt….

La salle avait maintenant toute son attention tournée vers le chevalier du Grand chien. Ce dernier lança un regard désespéré vers ses collègues.

\- Déesse ce genre de …

\- Taisez vous chevalier du corbeau. Même si je n'aime pas la manière, si on peut avoir le fin mot de cette histoire alors soit.

\- Vous avez plus confiance en la parole d'un fou qu'en la nôtre !?

\- Ce fou est dans ma maison, il est mon ami et un de tes supérieurs alors maintenant tais toi et obéit à ta déesse chevalier.

Aiolia dans toute sa splendeur. Putain s'il continu comme ça je vais pas me retenir longtemps de lui sauter dessus… bah quoi? J'ai jamais dis être hétéro ! D'un regard je lui transmis tous mes remerciements pour sa confiance, qu'il me rendit d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je … bah on … c'est vrai… on voulait faire payer le cancer pour ces crimes mais comme il sortait jamais du cinquième temple on pouvait jamais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce alors on a décidé de le forcer à sortir de son trou par le biais d'Aiolia. Mais il reste hermétique à toutes nos provocations alors on a rallongé la chaîne. Milo est l'ami d'Aiolia, en le faisant tomber lui, on faisait tomber Aiolia et à force le chevalier du cancer aurait bien fini par sortir de son trou à rat!

\- Bah voilà c'est pas bien compliqué de dire la vérité. T'es un bon petit chien. T'auras le droit à un nonos.

\- Espèce de …

Je n'eus absolument pas le temps de réagir qu'il me fonça dessus avec la claire intention de me tuer. Mon cosmos encore trop affaibli par mon utilisation d'hier me laissèrent sans défense. Néanmoins un cape et un frisson d'électricité passant devant moi m'apprit que mon protecteur actuel allait être bien plus efficace que moi. Le rugissement du lion ne laissa pas le choix à mon adversaire: seul la mort l'attendait. Bah comme quoi j'avais beau avoir ouvert un puits en lui pour le faire sombrer s'il mentait il n'aura même pas besoin de l'utiliser on dirait.

Le corps inerte du chevalier s'écroula par terre, fumant et inconscient. Quoique vu le regard d'Aiolia je me demande s'il lui a laissé une chance… Le silence revint sur la salle tandis qu'on observait tous l'œuvre du cinquième gardien.

\- Athéna j'espère pour vous que vous vouliez le tuer car franchement j'aurai été incapable de le laisser sortir de cette salle en vie après ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Son action était assez grave pour mériter une telle punition en effet. Il a mit l'équilibre du sanctuaire en péril par sa bêtise. Camus, je te laisse le soin de trouver le nom de chacun faisant partie de cette machination.

\- Il sera fait selon votre volonté Athéna.

La voix du verseau était neutre mais son regard était fixé avec rage sur le cadavre. Visiblement il avait mal digéré la machination qui avait entraîné son amant dans l'histoire.

Athéna ordonna la libération de Milo à notre grand soulagement. Néanmoins ça ne fut que de courte durée quand nous le vîmes s'effondrer sous la fatigue et sous la pression se relâchant. D'un bond Aiolia et moi l'avions saisit sous les aisselles chacun de notre côté l'empêchant d'aller se cogner contre le sol de marbre blanc.

\- Hey t'endors pas l'araignée

\- 'suis pas une araignée Death… merci les gars…

\- Pas de quoi c'est normal entre amis.

Le sourire épuisé de Milo valait absolument toutes les récompenses. Je venais d'aider quelqu'un qui m'était chère et ça, ça calma un peu les voix. Du moins c'est l'impression que ça me donna. Camus me fit un signe pour me faire comprendre qu'il me confiait Milo puis il prit congé … une enquête à mener … prioritairement l'enquête si vous voulez mon avis. Attendez il vient de me confier Milo… bah bordel si ça c'est pas un signe de confiance… j'eu un moment de bug qui inquiéta un peu Aiolia vu le regard qu'il me lança, avant de passer un des bras de notre arachnide autour de mes épaules.

\- Allez on rentre y'en a un qui va squatter mon lit je sens.

\- J'peux dormir dans mon temple tu sais.

\- Et qu'on te laisse seul? Dans ton état? Hors de question. T'as aidé Aiolia à me veiller maintenant c'est à mon tour.

Un nouveau sourire apparut alors que nous le traînions sans plus un regard vers l'assemblée. Nous sortîmes couvé par le regard bienveillant de notre Déesse… oui notre déesse car je faisais maintenant partis de la famille, on m'avait enfin accepté.

* * *

 **Auteur:** hé voilà tout est bien qui finit bien! Cette fiction est terminé! enfin presque, il reste le petit bonus qu'est l'épilogue mais vous allez le lire dans la foulé donc ça va =). Milo est sortit d'affaire, Death a réussi à gagner le respect de ces frères d'arme et ces voix ont commencé à se calmés, que de bonne nouvelle n'est-ce pas ma chère Hadrian?

 **Bêta:** Uhuh oui que des bonnes nouvelles bien que ce que j'attends le plus c'est l'épilogue et vous comprendrez vite pourquoi c:

 **Auteur:** Bah pourquoiiiiiii? (moi une tête d'ange avec des cornes? nooooooonnnn xD)

 **Bêta:** A peine à peine, moi j'ai frustrée en lisant le dernier chapitre j'étais trop heureuse de l'épilogue XD

 **Auteur:** Roooh mais chut tu vas les faire rager xD. Bon aller on vous laisse avec l'épilogue, n'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre et à tout de suite bah …..pour le suite =D

 **Bêta:** Profitez bien et laissez une review ~


	15. EPILOGUE

Bonjour, Bonne soit, Bonne nuit!

Hé voilà, cette fois c'est la dernière ligne droite. Le point final de cette aventure avec vous. Je vous remercie infiniment de l'avoir lu et suivi. C'était ma première fanfiction sur ce site mais surement pas la dernière.

Je vous laisse apprécier le tout dernier volet de cette aventure et à tout de suite pour le mot final!

* * *

 **ÉPILOGUE**

Hé bah si on m'avait dit que ça allait prendre une telle ampleur…

Milo avait enfin récupéré son cosmos. Après avoir été malade à en vomir pendant trois jour, il avait pu recommencer à manger doucement. Angelo, Camus et moi veillons au grain depuis ce jour. Les coupables avait été retrouvé rapidement et jugé sur le champ, Deathmask avait d'ailleurs pris un malin plaisir à effectuer la sentence au plus grand amusement de Milo.

Dans la foulé Mu avait demandé à Angelo l'autorisation de fourrager un peu dans son armure, ce à quoi il avait répondu vertement que de toute façon ce n'était pas lui qui allait empêcher le réparateur d'armure officielle de vouloir modifier son armure. Ce qui s'était soldé par un Mû tout penaud et a une armure embarquée en bon et dû forme. Le jour suivant c'est un Angelo somnolant au chevet d'un Milo souffrant d'une forte fièvre qui se réveilla en sursaut et complètement affolé de ne plus entendre les voix. Il avait fallu que Milo et moi le calmions et lui assurions qu'il ne craignait rien pour qu'il comprenne enfin et fonce au premier temple en me laissant le huitième gardien dans les bras.

Quand il est remonté, je suis tombé des nues. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec un tel sourire au visage. Un sourire de joie pure et je dois avouer en avoir été retourné. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré vu qu'il m'a littéralement fait tourner en l'air comme on fait tourner une mariée sous le coup de l'euphorie. Son hurlement de joie " _c'est fini! Je les entends plus! Je les entends plus!_ " m'avais arraché un sourire heureux pour lui.

Et maintenant… bah on était tous réunis dans mon temple pour fêter tout ça. Et quand je dis tous c'est tous les chevalier d'or, certains argents (les survivants à la tempête nommé Camus) les bronzes divins et Athéna.

J'observais tout ce petit monde d'une colonne à part de la fête, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Bien que j'étais ravi que tout ce merdier finisse bien… je dois avouer que j'anticipai le départ de Milo et Angelo. Mon temple allait être bien vide maintenant.

\- T'en tire une tête chaton.

\- Angelo.. t'es sérieux avec le surnom?

\- Bah quoi c'est mignon les chatons non?

\- T'es pas possible.

Un petit rire amusé m'échappa alors que je retournai mon attention sur la foule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Je pensais plutôt te trouver avec tout le monde maintenant que tout ce bordel est réglé.

\- Oh rien je réfléchis juste à tout ce qu'il vient de se passer ces quatre derniers mois. Le sanctuaire à bien changer mais c'est pas plus mal. On va enfin être une famille.

\- Bah en un sens on l'était déjà, y'avait juste un mouton noir dans la famille… comme dans toutes j'ai envie de dire.

\- T'es pas un mouton noir Angelo.

\- Ah ouais et je suis quoi alors ?

\- T'es un crabe, un magnifique crabe doré.

Aucune réponse ne vint après, rétablissant le calme qui avait été brisé par nos paroles. Mon frère me fit signe de les rejoindre avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis en me décollant de la colonnade.

\- En tout cas le temple va être bien vide sans toi.

\- Je n'eus le temps que de faire deux pas avant d'entendre la voix d'Angelo et les bruits de ses pas derrière moi.

\- Espèce de con !

La suite fut assez … déconcertante. Je rêve ou c'est des mains sur mes joues… de grandes mains calleuse. Et maintenant… non ce ne peut pas être des lèvres… et encore moins celles d'Angelo hein?

Bon bah visiblement vu le bruit de cracha provenant de la direction de mon frère si… mais bordel c'est qu'il embrasse bien en plus ! Oh et puis merde !

.

.

.

Je vous laisse imaginer comment s'est fini l'after de cette fête…. Merci d'avoir Lu!

* * *

 **Auteur:** Voilà une page qui se ferme, une aventure magnifique pour moi et ma Bêta. De grand moment de rire pour moi face à la béatitude de ma Bêta! (hey je fais des rime je suis trop fière!)J'espère que tout cette aventure vous aura ravis, vous aura plu et fait frémir!

 **Bêta:** VOILA. Cet épilogue était ce que j'attendais depuis tous ces chapitres et vous comprenez pourquoi maintenant xD enfin bref j'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire que j'ai pris grand plaisir à lire et à corriger (avec quelques cheveux en moins mais c'est un détail !)

 **Auteur:** on se demande pourquoi xD en vrai limite j'aurai fais un lemon et je t'aurais perdu je crois xD. Et oui je sais tu adooooooores mes fautes surtout ma mise en page x)))

 **Bêta:** Oui adieu si tu avais fais un lemon xD. Ta mise en page.. c'est le grand amour elle et moi ee

 **Auteur:** Heureusement que je me suis arrêté là. Bon après ça n'exclut pas un bonus lemon si on me le réclame x)). Dans ce cas heureusement que je me suis amélioré pour "Sauver une Vie" xD.

Bon sur ce, il ne reste plus qu'à ouvrir une nouvelle page.

J'écris énormément pour le plaisir, énormément, aussi ça ne sera surement pas la dernière. J'en ai déjà beaucoup en cours et non fini qu'il faut que je prenne le temps d'achever, de corriger et de perfectionner.

Celle qui a le plus de chance de sortir rapidement reste "Sauver une vie". Les trois premier chapitres ont été corrigés mais j'attends de l'avoir complètement corriger avant de poster. Étant une fanfic assez longue, certaines incohérences de narrations (des détails) sont apparues entre le début et la fin et il faut encore que je peaufiner certains éléments du récits.

Sans compter que je dois encore rendre folle ma Bêta avec la correction !

Sur ce je vous dis à très bientôt pour de nouveau délire.

N'hésitez pas à commenter cette fiction également =D


End file.
